Coyote's Boys ON HIATUS
by twiXlite
Summary: Bella Swan is a college student. After years of admiring Edward from afar she knows him to be a quiet and shy boy. But is there more to Edward and his friends than meets the eye? Can one night in a bar change her opinions of Edward and his friends? ExB
1. Coyote Ugly

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

**BPOV**

College was everything I'd expected and everything I wanted it to be.

I loved the pressure of each class, each assignment that they set. Everything. I loved living with my two roommates Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They were like my sisters.

After I'd moved from the small town of Forks, Washington to the city of New York for college. NYC University. Being here was all I ever wanted. Ever since I moved to Forks I'd wanted to be back in a big city. Small town life wasn't really me, and I'd longed to go to New York for as long as I could remember. Yeah, I missed my Dad, Charlie, like hell, but this is where I wanted to be, and he respected my decision to move to New York.

My dream: to be a psychiatrist in New York City. At least there wouldn't be any shortage of work. I can imagine it now. Dr. Isabella Swan. I grinned to myself as I thought about having my name on a door, especially with the Dr. bit in front of it. When I first met them, Alice and Rosalie would make fun of me when I slipped into my little future daydreams, but after living with me for three years, they'd kind of become used to it.

Alice, small, pixie-ish and a huge bundle of energy. She was doing a fashion major and she absolutely loved it. She'd use me and Rosalie as her living mannequins and models. Rosalie didn't mind, but I, on the other hand didn't really like anything to do with fashion. It was never something that had interested me. Alice had looked like she wanted to rip my head off the first time I told her that. Everytime she wanted to go shopping I tried to get out of it, but every single time, she managed to get me to go out with her. How she did it I have no idea. I swear that she has some sort of power over everyone she meets.

Rosalie was the complete opposite to Alice. Looks-wise at least. She was tall, with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She had long legs and a figure that would put any supermodel to shame. Why she was majoring in mechanics I have no idea. She absolutely loved anything to do cars, engines, anything like that. She wasn't the stereotypical mechanic. Like I said, she should be on the catwalk, not under the hood of a car.

And then there was me. Plain Jane compared to the other two girls I lived with. With my unruly brown hair and flat brown eyes I was nothing compared to Rosalie and Alice. They were the best friends I'd ever had.

As far as I was concerned, everything was going perfect in life. I had two of the best friends that anyone could ask for, I was on course to get my psychology degree, I had a great apartment and a good paying job at the coffee shop down the street. People have commented on the fact that I haven't had a boyfriend since I've been at college but having a boyfriend isn't something that bothers me. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. That's something that Alice, Rosalie and I all shared. None of us really dated, preferring to wait for someone who would give us what we needed instead of taking what they wanted, as Rosalie's last boyfriend, Royce had done.

If I'm honest, there is one guy that literally takes my breath away. He's in my psychology class and sometimes I can't concentrate for looking at him. To me he is perfect.

Edward Cullen.

Shy, timid, and from what I knew, like me, he didn't date. Not that he didn't have the opportunity. With his pale skin, unruly tousled hair that was the most interesting shade of bronze and piercing green eyes, he had a fair share of girls asking him out, throwing themselves at him, but he never accepted. I could sit there and watch him all day.

What made my infatuation with Edward even better was the fact that Alice liked his best friend Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie was practically in love with their other best friend Emmett McCarty. Neither of them seemed to date either. I knew that Jasper had been on a few coffee dates with a couple of the girls on his History course and Rosalie had told me that Emmett hadn't been out with anyone that she knew of since the start of college. She's not a stalker or anything, he's just on the same course as her.

Those three boys were like the three of us. They were completely different and yet seemed closer than anyone would have thought. Edward was shy and timid. Not really opening up to anyone, and when he was called upon in class he hated it. He seemed to hate being the centre of attention. He would look down, and turn a faint pink in colour. He was never wrong though, and the teachers loved him because of that. Jasper was much the same as Edward, but a bit more outgoing. Whereas Edward was safe, Jasper was a bit more reckless. He loved his bikes and was always seen riding around on it or fixing it up in some way. He loved his bike. Whereas Edward tended to steer clear of dating all together and never really invited the offers girls gave him, Jasper was a bit of a tease. Flirting with the girls just enough so that they thought they had a chance, and then never following through. Many thought that he had a girlfriend back home, but he loved the attention so he made girls believe they had a chance. With his blonde hair and deep blue eyes who wouldn't want a chance with Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett on the other hand was the polar opposite of both the other two. He was loud and boisterous. The captain of the college football team. And not to mention, where the other two were small and slim, with just enough muscle to show that they obviously worked out, their muscles always clearly visible through their sweaters and shirts, Emmett was huge. He looked like he could hold his own in the wrestling ring, to put it lightly. Rosalie loved that in a man. Paired with his curly dark hair, and baby blue eyes she was like putty when she saw him, not a coherent sentence coming out of her mouth when he was around. But then again Alice was the same when Jasper was around, and I was the same around Edward.

THe only time I had ever spoken to Edward was one time when he came into the library looking for a particular book that we didn't have at the time. All he did was ask me for it and ask me to contact him if it came back in. His voice was like velvet, and I completely understood why every girl in the college was practically in love with him. I'll admit that at that point I began to as well.

"I still don't buy that, Alice." Rosalie was whining. "I mean, it's not really plausible is it?"

They were discussing how three boys who were so different came to live together and become best friends.

"They could be." Alice squealed indignantly. I rolled my eyes at them and smirked. They had this discussion practically everyday. "I mean, they could have all come from the same place, and then all come here. You know, being friends beforehand."

"I doubt that." Rosalie replied shaking her head. "I mean, Jasper's from Texas, that much is obvious from his accent. The other two I'm not sure about."

"Edward's from Chicago." I chirped before I realised what I said. "I heard him telling our teacher one time." I said as I knew they were waiting for an explanation. "I have to agree with Rose on this one Alice. The whole "they come from the same place" idea isn't really plausible."

We were getting ready to go out. Alice wanted to check out a new bar that she'd heard about. _COYOTE UGLY_ it was called. She'd gotten a matchbook from someone on the street and wanted to check it out. She'd heard that it was a bar where the barmen actually danced _on_ the bar. Nothing kinky or remotely like a strip club or anything like that, just dancing. According to what Alice had been able to find out, if anyone tried anything one with the barmen, without their consent, they got kicked out or depending on their behaviour they got barred. It was something that I wanted to see. Who knows, they could be cute.

"Anyways," Alice said, tottering in in her heels. "We're going to see some gorgeous guys strutting their stuff on a bar, so lets go." She grinned at me.

We didn't know what type of place this was, but we could tell that it wasn't going to be anything too upmarket or fancy so we were all going casual. I was wearing my midnght blue skinny jeans, with knee length black boots and a red strappy top. Alice was wearing a denim mini, pink halter and black heels and Rose was wearing a skintight red dress. We weren't dressed to impress but we knew that heads were going to turn.

We had to call a cab to get there as none of us were really wearing the appropriate footwear to be trekking through New York. Waiting for the cab, Alice had a dreamy expression come across her face. Noticing this I nudged Rosalie and we started giggling. In our teasing we began to pretend making out.

"Jasper," I fake moaned. "Oh, Jasper!"

"Oh, Alice!" She faked moaned back, a huge grin on her face. She squealed and we both ran, knowing that Alice was in pursuit. Winding up Alice equals great fun, but bruises too.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed we stopped our playing arround. Running to the intercom, Rosalie pushed the big grey button that meant that we could communicate with downstairs.

"Hello?" She asked. "You ask for a taxi?" Came a male voice. "Yup, be right down." Rosalie lifted her finger off of the button and we all piled out the door and into the elevator.

Piling into the cab, we noticed that the driver seemed to be in a dsigruntled mood as he grunted at us. "Where you going?"

"Coyote Ugly, please." Alice chirped from next to me, a huge grin on her face. Something that the driver didn't return.

We laughed and joked the whole ride there, not really caring that the driver kept shooting us evil glances. It wasn't our fault that he was in such a bad mood. When we arrived it was nothing like I expected. It was smaller than I thought that it would be. It was a simple square building, that looked as though most of the bar was downstairs, in a sort of basement area. It had a metal partition that separated those who were lining up to go in and those who were coming out for a cigarette.

Thankfully it didn't look like we'd have to wait in line for too long. Ten minutes max, I'd say. It was 11:30pm and it seemed to be getting busier by the minute. We got out of the cab and immediately heard the pounding of rock music from inside. We walked up to the door and saw that even though it looked busy inside, the line was moving pretty fast.

"I.D's please." The guy on the door asked and we each got out our I.D's. "Thank you, have a great night." He gave them back to us and we all smiled in response.

We walked in to find that the music was even louder in here than it seemed from outside.

Looking around it looked like a biker bar, but somewhere that everyone could feel at home. I saw that there were people from all walks of life here, some in suits, some seeming to be students like us, some who were just out for a night out. But they all shared one thing. They were all staring at the bar.

Looking at the bar, I could see why. On the bar, there were two gorgeous guys. They were dancing, moving in complete synchronicity to the song that was playing. Their bodies were gorgeous. Slightly muscled, beneath their strapped, gym tops, clearly defined and yet not overstated. I slowly moved my eyes up their bodies, moving up their chests to finally rest on their faces.

My jaw hit the floor when I realised that I knew those two guys. I looked at Alice and Rosalie to find them looking at me with the same expression.

Now that I had seen two of them, I noticed a third behind the bar, larger than the other two, clearly muscled and not someone you'd want to get on the wrong side of, or bet against in a fight.

"Is that....? Are they.....?" Alice stuttered.

I nodded, smiling to myself. Well, well, well, it seems as though those boys aren't as quiet as they seemed to make out.

Emmett McCarty. Jasper Whitlock. And Edward Cullen.

**There's the first installment.  
I know, I could have thought up another name for the bar, but the name Coyote Ugly is just too good.  
I want to know whether or not this is a hit or a miss story, so gimme a review and let me know.  
Yay or Nay. :D**


	2. I Love My Job!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

**EPOV**

I love my job.

That's all I can say on that matter.

When I'm at college I'm different. I don't really know why. It's not something I've ever really thought about. I know that girls like me. I'm not being arrogant or conceited, but I know they like me and my two friends, Jasper and Emmett. I get asked out more times in a day than I can count. It gets pretty annoying to be honest.

It seems that I'm the only one of our group that doesn't really like the attention we get. Jasper loves it. He's always flirting and teasing the girls in college. If only they knew that his nickname at work was "The Texan Tease". It always makes me smile, watching Jasper, with these girls who thought they had a chance, only to be shot down later on that same day. I thought it was cruel of him sometimes, but then I realise that it's just in Jasper's nature. There's only one girl that Jasper's interested in, and funnily enough, he's too shy to go and ask her out.

Emmett likes the attention, but unlike Jasper he doesn't act on it. He'll talk to the girls and will always be courteous with them, but it never went any further than that. Girls had learnt pretty quickly that we were unattainable, but it didn't stop them trying. I found it amusing how girl after girl will throw herself at either one or all three of us, sometimes even in the same day.

I guess its a good thing that nobody here knows where we work. They'd be there every night if they did. And I'd hate to see what kind of customers they'd be. We can get some pretty rough people in the bar, and even though they're women, they can still be pretty forceful when they see a barman they like. It helps to know that if a customer does decide to get a bit touchy-feely then there's a good chance they won't be coming back. That's one of the best things about the bar. We know that we're safe.

One of the best things about my job is that I'm able to completely let go of Edward Cullen: psychology major and I can just be Edward. I know its the same for Jasper and Emmett. The freedom was something we all relished about our jobs. Oh, and the pay is pretty good too. On average we'll make between $300-$400 a night. Pretty good when we're not required to throw in any extras or anything like that if you know what I mean.

All three of us have had women, and a couple of times, men, offer to pay us for "services" that we don't offer. There have been many times when I've had to explain to people that we are not prostitutes. We are just simple barmen, the only difference is that whereas in other bars they just stand behind it and serve drinks, we dance _on_ the bar as well. It makes the job more interesting.

For all three of us, yeah, we may play little parts behind the bar, but we're free to be ourselves. Jasper: the Texan Tease, and he's been dubbed, plays his part very well. He's always playing and toying with the women that come into the bar, and much to the annoyance of their spouses or male friends, they can't do anything about it because, technically he's not doing anything. For some reason I've been named the Chicago Bitch! The Chicago bit I understand, but not the "bitch" bit. I didn't realise that I was. According to Emmett and Jasper the name fits. It's always confused me, but I've never wanted to ask why, mostly because I'm afraid of what the answer will be. Emmett is the Californian Charmer. And he fits that name perfectly. He's always sweet-talking the girls at work. They love it, and it creates bigger tips, so we're not stopping him.

I'm on my way to work now. Normally we go into work together, living in the same apartment it's just easier that way, but today Jasper had to finish off some work for an assignment at the library and Emmett had to finish whatever it was he was doing to his car. His latest project. I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the parking lot. He's always doing _something_ to that car. Always tinkering and fixing. Personally I don't think there's anything wrong with it, but, oh well, each to his own I guess.

Getting out of the car, I grab my bag off the backseat and lock the door. Walking around to the entrance of the bar, I notice the line already forming. We don't open for another half an hour, so I know I'm not late. Even as I walk around there are more and more people beginning to line up. _It's gonna be busy tonight_ I think to myself. I'm glad about that. I prefer it when it's busy, as there's more to do.

"Keith?" I call down the stairs that lead to the basement where all the alcohol is stored. I hear some rustling down the stairs and the owner of the bar appears. "You want me to bring some down?" I gestured to the cases that were stacked up by the top of the stairs. Even though there's people lining up already they won't even attempt to take any of it with Al standing there. Al is the main security that we have at the bar. His sheer size is enough to let you know that you don't want to mess with him. Let me put it this way, he could give Emmett a run for his money. Only us at the bar know that he's one of the softest people in the world. "Hey Al."

"Hey, Ed." I shoot him daggers. He knows I hate the name Ed. Or Eddie. Or anything like that. "Oops. Sorry." He said grinning at me. "And you ask why they call you the Chicago Bitch?" He says sarcastically raising his eyebrows at me.

"Hey Edward." He looks up at me and wipes his brow. "Yeah, if you can. Cheers." I sling the strap of my bag over my shoulder and grab two cases. Dumping them at the bottom of the stairs I chuck my bag in my locker and run up the stairs to grab some more. When I get to the top of the stairs, I notice that there are two girls across the street staring at me. They started to wave and smile at me, but in true "Chicago Bitch" fashion I ignored them, and grabbed some more cases. "You can leave the rest if you want and I'll get Em and Jazz to bring 'em down when they get here." Keith said, walking through from the main bar.

"Cool," I mumbled.

"You okay?" Keith asked, sounding concerned. "You seem kinda out of it. You don't have to work tonight if you don't want." One of the best things about Keith. He's always looking out for us.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "It's nothing. I've just got a few things on my mind that's all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." I went back to my locker and grabbed my back, going to the restroom to change into my fitted jeans and black vest top. Al always wanted to give off the "you can look but you can't touch" feel when it came to us. We knew that he'd stick to that rule so we didn't feel the need to complain about what we wore. It wasn't like we were taking it off for anyone in particular. While I was in there I heard, Emmett and Jasper arrive, and Keith shouting back that he wants the cases bought down. Next thing I know is they're ploughing into the restroom and I go flying into the wall, the two of them lying on top of me.

Landing in a heap on the floor, we all look at each other and burst out laughing. This is normal behaviour for Jazz and Em. They're always fighting, and despite the differences in size its generally a fair fight. Jazz is faster than Emmett so he's able to get in more hits than Emmett is, but when Emmett hits you, you know about it. We sit there in hysterics for about five minutes or so before we begin to calm down. All of us, trying to catch our breath, sides hurting through laughter.

"What the hell's going on down there?" We all hear Keith shout from the bar and we all start laughing again, Jazz having tears running down his face, which just caused Emmett and I to laugh even harder. "You three get your asses up here, now, we're open!" I looked at my watch.

"Shit!" I forced myself up, kicking and hitting the other two as much as possible. "Come on, you two. Keith's gonna have your asses if you're not upstairs quickly." I made sure that I walked over both of them as I walked out. Call it payback for ramming me into the wall earlier. They look at each other, knowing that I'm completely serious and both get changed.

While they're changing I throw my stuff in my locker and run upstairs. Getting up there, I can see that its packed, and Keith is not happy.

"What the hell was that about down there?" He growls scowling at me. He's not really mad, but he likes to play the big boss when we're open.

"Nothing," I say turning to face the crowd of people waiting to be served. "Jazz and Em are just professing their love for each other." I grinned at him, and he gave me a smirk that says "Is that all?" "Hey," I said turning to face a pretty blonde girl, who's face immediately turns a pink colour when I address her. "What can I get you?"

"Um," She stammers. Someone that I'm assuming is her boyfriend puts his arm around her protectively. "Two beers." He tells me, his voice dripping with venom. "And two tequila shots."

"Okay," If this guy thinks that he's intimidating me, he should wait until Emmett shows up. He's in for a surprise there. I grab two beers out of the fridge behind me, ripping the tops off with the bottle opener that's attached to my belt. Putting them down on bar with one hand I grab two shot glasses from underneath the bar. By this point Jasper and Emmett had come up, each earning mock evil glares from Keith. "Jazz, tequila." Immediately, he picks up the two litre bottle of tequila and throws it to me. Pouring the two shots I flip it across the back of my hand and put it back underneath the bar. Looking at the girl in front of me I can tell she's impressed at the fact that I didn't drop the bottle. If she thinks that's impressive she should wait until we're _on_ the bar. "$16" He hands me a twenty and I hand him his change.

He continues to glare at me while I serve other customers. I can tell Keith is getting a bit annoyed at him, because after about twenty minutes or so he walks up to him. "Look," I hear him say. "Don't worry about anything. She wouldn't be the only one to fall for Ed's looks. One of the reasons I keep him on." He said with a sly glance in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him and got back to the customers. At this point Jazz and Emmett are on the bar, dancing to one of their favourites, "Need You Tonight," by INXS. "Look, none of my boys ever act on any of the advances of the girls in here. They do, they're out. Unless they know them prior to them being a customer here. They know that. That's my main rule." I saw the guy relax a bit with this knowledge. "Don't worry about it. Your girl's safe."

After Keith went down to restock the beer with some cases from downstairs the guy standing behind the bar shot me a superior look. I raised my eyebrows at him and rolled my eyes. Jazz had jumped down off the bar and begun serving again, leaving Emmett to entertain the crowd on his own, something that he wasn't complaining about.

"Hey," Jazz said, addressing the same guy that Keith had just been talking to, having seen the look that he'd just thrown me. "He's called the "Chicago Bitch" for a reason." Jazz gestured at me when he said that. "Don't go pissing him off!" The guy seemed to listen to Jazz more than he did Keith and he appeared to physically shrink. "You want another?"

"Yeah, I'll have the same. It's-"

"Two beers, two shots?" Jazz finsihed for him, grabbing two beers out of the fridge that Keith was restocking, ripping the tops off using the bottle opener he had attached to his belt, in the same way that I did. "Sixteen." Jazz told him, pouring out two shots of tequila as he did so.

After the problem of that guy, the rest of the night ran smoothly. We all got up and did various dances on the bar, each of us having our personal favourites to dance to. It got to about 11:30pm or so and the place was completely out of control, and yet more were still coming in. Note to self: remind Keith to talk to Al about overcrowding.

Suddenly "Unbelievable" by EMF comes through the speakers and I look at Jazz. He grins at me and we both step up onto the bar, executing a perfect routine that has us spinning, flipping and sliding with perfect accuracy. They absolutely love it. They always do. Even the guys go wild over us and it can get quite worrying, to be honest. Grinning at each other, Jazz and I backflipped in opposite directions with perfect timing, earning gasps from the crowd. I turn and see Jazz downing a shot and smiling flirtatiously at a stunned girl. _Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy_ I think to myself, continuing to dance. _You're never going to learn are you?_

I scanned the crowd quickly, to see if there are any regulars in tonight. There are a couple of people who come in a couple times a week. Two of them openly admit they come purely to watch us dance. We're not complaining. They're well aware of the "no touch" rule and yet they still tip extremely well.

Whilst scanning, my gaze falls on three girls that are standing there, open mouthed. At first glance I would have thought that it was purely because they were expecting the barmen to be _behind_ the bar as opposed to _on_ the bar. But looking at them, I recognised them, and in doing so nearly faltered in my step, which would have caused me to fall off the bar. Thankfully I managed to keep my balance and pull off a perfect triple spin. _What the hell are they doing here?_ I thought. I caught Jazz's attention and stared pointedly at the girls, not caring if they noticed. Hell, they'd noticed us. He followed my gaze and saw them. He was obviously taken as aback with the fact that they were here as I was and yet he didn't falter in his step either.

_What are they doing here?_ I thought again. This isn't the normal place that they'd come to. It was too weird them being here.

We both jumped off of the bar as the song finished. The concern must have shown in our expressions because Emmett looked confused.

"What's up you guys?" He asked, pouring out shots on the bar. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He held out a shot that the girl in front had just bought him. "Cheers." He downed the shot and looked at us.

"You see the three girls standing just inside the entrance?" I said, nodding with my head as I took an order. He looked and nodded, looking back at me. "Recognise 'em?" His brow furrowed in confusion and he looked again. I looked at him while pouring out the drinks that had just be ordered and watched as shock overwhelmed his expression. "There you go." I turned back to the customer. "Twenty-three." They handed me the money and I nodded at Jasper, notifying him of the fact that Emmett had seen and recognised them.

"What the hell are they doing here?" He whispered as I handed the customer his change. I shrugged and moved onto the next guy who was waiting in line. I had lost them in the crowd. "Shit!" Emmett was beginning to throw a hissy fit now and Emmett's hissy fits were legendary to say the least.

"Em, calm down." I told him, shooting him a look, warning him that he'd get in trouble with Keith if he carried on this way. "Look, they've gotta come up to the bar for a drink anyway right? When they get up here, we tell them, _nicely_, not to tell anyone that we work here. Okay?" He thought about it for a second and then nodded, getting back to the bar. "Good."

About five minutes or so passed and we were getting catcalls to dance, though none of us really wanted to, knowing that those three girls were here. In the end, Jazz gave in and got up on the bar, earning many more catcalls that was necessary, making me grin.

"Hello Edward." I heard a feminine voice say just loud enough so I could hear it over the music and catcalls. _Oh, shit!_ I thought. I turned to see her standing there. The only girl that I found even remotely interesting or was interested in. Bella Swan. Why the hell did she have to be here? Now? "I saw your moves on the bar. Very impressive." She smiled and flushed slightly, as if in embarrassment of what she had just said.

"Thanks," I said, returning her smile. "What can I get you?"

"Um," she looked at her friends. "Three beers I guess."

"And three tequila shots." Her blonde friend piped up. Bella's face contorted in fear.

"Coming up." I grabbed three beers out of the larger fridge that was down the end of the bar where I was and ripped off the tops. "Em, tequila." I shouted and Emmett chucked the tequila at me. Catching it perfectly, I grabbed three shot glasses from under the bar and slammed them on the bar. Pouring the shots I flipped the bottle and shoved it on the shelf behind me. "Twelve. Shots are on me." I said. She looked at me in shock and handed me a twenty. I winked as I took it from her and I saw the pink flush in her cheeks return as I handed her her change. "So, how come you girls are here. This isn't normally the type of place you're into, is it?" I momentarily turned to the guy standing next to Bella, making it clear that I was still interested. "One sec, Bella. What can I get you?"

"Hey, I need eight shots. Four Canadian, four South of the Border, a six-pack of MGD and a double-blended back." The guy ordered. I noted Bella's look of astonishment as I flipped the eight shot glasses up from under the bar and spun the required bottles between my fingers and through the air. "Forty-six even." I told him.

He handed me a fifty and I gave him the required change. "You alright?" I asked Bella, as her face was still seemingly amazed.

"Yeah," She got out after a few seconds. "How'd you do that? With the bottles?" I shrugged.

"Practise I guess. I could teach you sometime." I said, flashing her a grin. I suddenly got serious. "Listen, could you and your friends, kind of, um, not tell anyone that Emmett, Jazz and I work here. It's not something that we really want broadcast around campus."

"Sure." She said, and I could see something working in the depths of her eyes. "If you go to dinner with me." I was taken aback. That was one thing I'd never thought that Bella would come out with. As far as I knew she didn't date, so for her to come out with something like that was quite astonishing.

"Alright then." I said, grinning at her. "I have tomorrow off. Stick around til the end of the night then you can gimme your address so I can pick you up." She smiled at me and nodded.

Hell, yeah, I love my job.

**Well, that chapter was longer than I expected it to be.  
I was going to end it when Edward and Jazz realised that the girls were in the bar, but then it just kept writing itself so I didn't stop.  
And yes, I am aware of the directly quoted order from Coyote Ugly there, but it's such a great order that I just had to have someone order it. Just so Edward can show off a little bit :P  
Reviews make me smile. Lemma know what you think ^_^**


	3. The Diner!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

**EPOV**

The rest of the night passed pretty quickly after Bella's little outburst. Needless to say, I was a bit taken by surprise by it, as I knew for a fact that, like me, she wasn't a big dater. What surprised me more than the actual outburst was the fact that she used the knowledge of Em, Jazz and my workplace as blackmail. I couldn't help a grin spread across my face every time I thought of that moment.

Bella and her friends stayed close to the bar the whole night, Bella grinning stupidly at me whenever we made eye contact. She was so cute, it was hard to believe that it was her that had asked me out in such a fashion. I found it hard to concentrate with her there, not that I ever messed up. Jazz, Em and I had too much experience at this job to make mistakes. We'd been there for so long we could do this job with our eyes closed, in fact sometimes Emmett even did.

The way Bella's eyes widened whenever I got up on the bar was the cutest thing. It looked as though she wanted to run up to the bar and follow me up and down, waiting to catch me if I fell. The fact that I never did didn't seem to stop her reaction. What I noticed was that her friends, Alice and Rosalie I think their names are, had the same reaction when Emmett or Jazz got up on the bar.

"Looks like you boys have some admirers," Keith said, nodding his head towards the three girls.

"What's new?" Emmett grinned. "Face it, Keith, if it wasn't for us three fine male specimens you wouldn't have any business." Jazz and I laughed at that and I saw a grin spread across Keith's face.

"Well, that may be so, so get back to work," He was still grinning, so his forceful tone only caused us to laugh even harder. "Edward, Jazz!" We looked at him, still concentrating on the customers we were serving. "Bar." We nodded.

"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard had come on the jukebox and Jazz and I relished the chance to dance to this. It hadn't really come on a lot recently and it was one of my favourites to dance to. I climbed up on the bar, Jazz closely following, and glanced over that the girls. Sure enough Bella and Alice were wearing masks of worry. I looked at Jazz and he grinned back at me. When we were done with tonight, we would have to reassure all three of them that we know what we're doing.

Jazz and I had a number of routines for this song. That's what happens when you work and live together: you end up creating routines for work when you're bored at home. The crowd loves them, and they give larger tips when they're happy so we're not complaining. We decided to scare the girls and pull off our most dangerous routine which made their faces contort in fear. Their faces were especially amusing when Jazz decided he was going to light a match and clean the alcohol up off of the bar that way. That expression was priceless. We're not normally that reckless with the bar, but seeing as they were scared enough for us anyway, why not play with them a little bit. We're evil. We know. But we've never had people who knew us from college in before.

The song ended and I spun to face the crowd, slapping some of the women who were in front of my high fives. I turned to get down off of the bar, but I found I couldn't move. The women, who were surprisingly strong, had grabbed onto my legs.

"Come on, knock it....Hey! Knock it off!" They had my leg in a deathgrip and weren't about to let go anytime soon. Thankfully we had a way of getting them to let go, as this kind of thing wasn't uncommon. "Keith, the ice!" Keith immediately handed me a white bucket full of ice which I emptied over the women holding my leg. Needless to say, they promptly let go. I jumped back down behind the bar to find them all grinning at me. They knew that they had overstepped the mark, and I grinned back to show no hard feelings. Glancing over at the girls, I saw Bella's face covered in fear, which made me grin even further. I guess that these circumstances could contribute to the fact that I'm called the "Chicago Bitch".

We were getting close to closing and the crowd was thinning. I wanted to find Bella and her friends to tell them to wait outside as Keith was going to be calling last orders soon and that could sometimes get a bit rough. Even though we had Al standing on the door, which was slightly raised so he could see the whole bar, there would still be some customers that would try to push their luck. Last week, someone even tried climbing over the bar to serve himself. That is until he saw the baseball bat that Keith was holdng threateningly in his hand.

I spotted Bella and her friends at the far end of the bar. Making my way down there I saw her notice me and smile.

"Hey," I said leaning on the bar. "We're closing soon, and some people tend to get a bit rough. It would make me feel a whole lot better if you guys waited outside once Keith rings for last orders. I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Okay, sure." They look at me and nod. They obviously take what I'm saying seriously as most of the customers at the bar are well and truly out of it. Normally I'd find it amusing, watching the customers acting that way, making complete asses out of themselves, but a couple of them I knew could and probably would get violent and I didn't want any of these girls in the vicinity when that happened. "Edward." I heard Bella call my name. "Earlier, when those women grabbed your legs, does that happen a lot?"

I shrugged. "It all depends on who's in, and how much they've had to drink." I looked at her, and I could see concern on her face. "Keith has a strict "no touch" rule. You know the whole "you can look but you can't touch". No exceptions." I saw her mouth form into an "oh" shape. _Please don't let her be thinking what I think she's thinking_ I pleaded inside myself.

"ED!" I heard Jazz shout. "Snap out of it, boy!"

"Don't call me Ed!" I shouted back, startling Bella. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Alright then, Chicago Bitch!" I scowled at him and turned to see him grinning at me. He knew that he was going to have to make a break for it when we were closed. I shook my head at him and raised my eyebrows. His grin grew wider and he showed no signs of guilt for using my nickname in front of Bella.

"Um," She looked confused as I turned back to her. "Care to explain?" I felt my brow furrow in confusion, wondering what it was she wanted explaining. "Um, "Chicago Bitch"?"

I grinned and sighed. "I'll explain later." Suddenly Keith rang the last call bell, which meant we had about twenty minutes until we closed. I looked at Bella and her friends. "Hey, you better wait outside. How'd you get here?"

"Cab." She looked worried.

"Gimme one second." I walked away and down the stairs into the basement. I opened my locker and got my car keys out of my jacket pocket. Closing my locker I ran back upstairs to find Bella still sat there with a confusion expression on her face. Taking her hand I pressed my keys into it. "Go and wait in my car. It be warmer and safer than waiting on the street." She looked at me in astonishment. "And I won't be happy if it's not there when I get out of here."

"Edward, thanks." She smiled at me. "But, um, we don't know which one's yours."

"The silver Volvo." I smiled back. I heard crashing at the other end of the bar and glancing up I saw that a fight was beginning to break-out. Al was making his way over to break it up. "See what I mean. Go. Wait in my car and I'll come get you when we finish. We've only got about 15 minutes or so before we close anyway." She nodded at me and finished her drink. Turning to her friends I saw them smile at me, and look at me in a thankful way. I watched them go and turned back to the customers that were all pusing to get served before their time was up.

Al had broken the fight up and taken the two drunks outside, with them struggling against him. That was always amusing to see. Two guys not being able to fight off one man, however huge he was, had to be damaging to the ego.

Finally when the last drunk was cleared out, we began to tidy up, clearing away all the discarded bottle tops, shot glasses and empty bottles. This never really took very long, but it was nice to have some quiet time in the bar, seeing as most of our time here was spent entertaining the masses.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett piped up from his place on the bar where he was sat counting his cash, separating it into piles, the same way he did every morning. "Where'd those girls go?"

"Well." I replied, wiping off another shot glass and putting it away. "If they did as I asked them to then they should be waiting for us in my car." I took the cash that Keith was handing me, not bothering to count it until I got home. I trusted Keith and he'd never jilted me when it came to pay. "Was thinking we could take 'em to the diner." The diner was the place around the corner we visited every morning, to "wind down" as the owner, Jackie, called it.

"Good plan." Emmett mumbled, sticking the different piles into different pockets. "Jazzy can finally ask out that Alice girl. And maybe _Eddie_," He grinned, knowing my hatred for the name. "can get a date with Bella."

"Actually," I said with a knowing grin. "_She_ asked me out." Emmett's wicked grin disappeared only to be replaced instantly by an even more evil grin. I'm too afraid to know so I don't ask. What I do get is a warning glance from Keith.

"Don't worry about it, Keith." Jazz comments from behind me, having seen the look Keith had just given me. "Edward's had the hots for this girl since we started college. And now I guess she's got the hots for him as well. They're even in the same class. The rule is still intact."

"Good," Keith said, seemingly pleased at the fact that he hadn't been disobeyed in that respect. "Now get out of here you three. I saw those three girls and they're all gorgeous. Go. Em, Jazz, I'll see you tomorrow. Edward, you next in on Monday right?" I nodded. "See you then."

"See you." We all shouted as we walked down the stairs to the basement and grabbed our stuff. None of us bothered getting changed before we went to meet the girls. Hell, they'd seen us at work, who cared.

We walked across the parking lot and I saw my Volvo with three figures moving animatedly inside. They were all talking loudly, with the window open. Grinning at each other we slowed our pace hoping to catch some of the conversation before they spotted us.

"Admit it Bells!" I heard one of the girls shriek at a pitch only dogs should be able to hear. "You're glad you asked him out! You've wanted this for years! No, scratch that, you wanted _him_ for years! Don't deny it Bells!" I grinned even wider. They were talking about us. I looked at the other two and saw that they were grinning as well. "Your face when he said yes! Never seen you smile like that Bells, you like him!" It was at that point I heard the other girl in the car start singing: "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I heard Emmett gasping for breath as he tried not to make any sounds and I decided to go and save Bella from the torment her friends were putting her through. Tapping on the window I feigned ignorance and opened the door. "Hey, girls. Come on," They all looked at me, confused. "We're going to the diner around the corner. Cos I don't know about you, but we're starving. Come on, out you get."

They all complied at the mention of food. _I thought that was supposed to be a guy thing,_ I thought as Jasper put his bag in my car and Emmett put his bag in his own. Taking the keys off of Bella I locked the car and we all walked around the corner to the diner. I had to rescue Bella a couple of times before she did a face-plant but I knew that that was just due to lack of coordination rather than the effects of alcohol.

Walking into the diner, we were greeted by bright lights and the smile of Jackie, the diner's owner.

"Hey boys," She greeted us, her smile growing wider when she saw the girls. "Dates?" We shrugged and she laughed knowingly. Jackie knew that there was no chance with any of us. Like all the others she had tried but she'd given up pretty quickly. She was just a good friend now. "The usual?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling at her. "Make it a double order though." She nodded at me and shouted through what we wanted. "You okay?" I asked Bella.

"Um, yeah." She looked around her, looking lost. "How often do you come in here? It doesn't really seem like the kind of place you'd come to eat."

"We come in here every morning after we finish." I explained as we all sat down at a booth at the back. Normally we went for a table, but that's generally when there's only three of us. Emmett, Bella and I sat on the bench while Jazz, Alice and Rosalie sat on the chairs opposite us. "You saying that this doesn't seem like the place we'd come to eat is a bit off after tonight don't you think?" She looked at me, confused. "I mean, would you have had the three of us working in the bar? Or somewhere else?"

"Probably somewhere else actually." She admitted, turning a light pink which in turn made me smile. "I mean, you guys tonight were completely different to what we're used to. It was like it wasn't the guys that we know, but it was like, their louder, more outgoing twins or something." Whilst saying this she continued to turn more and more red, which made me smile even more. She was right. We were different at the bar, but it was normal for us.

Our food was brought out and the girls seemed happy with what we'd ordered. I even had to wrestle with Bella for my burger, after she'd had a bite. It was harder than it looked. For such a little girl, she was quite forceful.

"Oh," Emmett chirped pulling out his favourite magazine. "The Celeb Page." He flicked it open to the latest celebrity that was being grilled and flicked it so we could see the picture. "What movie?" He asked looking at me and Jazz. "It's obvious. I've got it. Twenty. Twenty says its Independence Day."

"No, no way." Jazz cried pulling out his wallet. "I will raise you ten, because it is Home Alone." He pulled out three ten dollar bills and slamming them down on the table.

"Ah," I said, pulling out my cash. "You guys have to read the signs. I call with Saving Private Ryan." I put my money on top of the bills that had been laid on the table.

"What?" Jasper looked at me in disbelief.

"What's this about?" Bella whispered. I held up a hand while Emmett turned over the magazine and Jasper did a drum roll on the table.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "There's no way!" He looked at me. "You already saw this one!" I looked at the magazine momentarily before Jasper snatched it away. Sure enough it said his favourite movie was in fact Saving Private Ryan.

"Hello! A naked guy in army boots?" I looked at the two of them. "Easy play to call. Thank you!" I said, grinning at Emmett as I took the money he gave me. I turned to look at Bella to find her grinning at me, with a curious look on her face. "We take bets on who can get the right movie. If no one guesses right the bet carries over til the next week, each week adding money to the prize." I grinned at her as she smiled at me.

"Those boots are kind cute." Jasper said, eating a fry. "I'm gonna have to get me some of those." I looked at the boots and chuckled.

Jasper looked around for the ketchup and pouted when he couldn't find it on our table. I pointed behind him and turned to get back to my conversation with Bella, only to be cut off again my Jasper.

"Wait, wait wait!" He had gotten up and taken the ketchup off an unused table when he recognised the song that was playing. "Oh, Jackie. You gotta turn that up, baby. That is the jam! Turn it up! There you go! There you go!" He started to dance as Jackie turned up the stereo. The song playing turned out to be "The Power" by Snap.

"Oh, boy what you doing?" I asked, staring at Jazz, feeling a grin spread across my face.

"Remember this? Remember this?" He started to do a move that none of us had done in years, unless we'd been drinking that is. He moved backwards. "Here's my belly dance shimmy boys!" We laughed as he pulled off this move. Both with the ease at which he moved his hips and at the reactions of the girls. I'd forgotten that they were used to seeing us as being quiet and shy. Seeing us like this must have been a shock for the three of them.

"You alright?" I asked Bella, turning away from the now booming Emmett and Jasper who was executing a perfect body roll and dropping into his seat, still laughing. Alice and Rosalie had loosened up a bit and were now laughing along with us. As was Bella, which I was glad to see.

"Yeah," She said, looking away from Jazz. "It's just, this is all so weird. You guys are normally the quiet ones. I would never have believed this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Well you can't always judge a book by its cover, can you?" I asked her smiling.

"No," She mumbled. "I guess not." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

We finished eating whilst joking and laughing about, much to the annoyance of some of the other customers. We didn't really care. We were regulars in here and Jackie was a friend, so she let us do whatever we felt like. It was a good arrangement.

"Right," I said, noticing Alice yawning. Looking at my watch I saw that it was close to five in the morning. Normal time for the three of us, but the three girls were probably used to being tucked up in bed by now. "I'm gonna take the three of you home. Okay?" Alice looked at me and shook her head sleepily. "Alice." I said, folding my arms on the table. "If you don't get to sleep soon, your face is going to meet the rest of your burger." She grinned and nodded.

We keft shortly after that, all walking back to the parking lot. I told Emmett and Jasper that I'd meet them back at our apartment, as I was going to take the girls home. We all piled into my car and Alice was practically asleep by the time we reached their apartment, which I was surprised wasn't too far from mine. A ten minute walk and I could be home.

After helping carry Alice through the door I said good-bye.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call from inside as I reached the door. "Edward wait up!" She smiled as I stopped and turned. "Don't forget about our date tomorrow."

"Don't you mean tonight?" I said grinning. She nodded in defeat. "Thanks by the way. For saying you won't tell."

"Of course we won't!" She said in mock anger at the suggestion. "I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up around seven." I said, grinning. "See you later."

I heard the door close as I walked down the steps that led to her apartment.

I couldn't help smiling to myself all the way home. It was too good to be true. The only girl that had caught my interest since I'd been at college had turned up at the bar and asked me out. I figured I had a reason to grin.

**That chapter was longer than I expected it to be.  
Next chapter is their date.  
I've already gotten it written and for all of you that don't like fluff, don't really, because I think it's one of the fluffiest things I've ever written.  
Reviews make me smile. :D**


	4. Their Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**BPOV**

I spent all of the next day nursing a hangover with Rose and Alice. I still couldn't believe what we had discovered.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper weren't the quiet, studious, shy guys we thought they were. Instead they worked in one of the most popular, loudest and out-there bars in the city. I mean, they danced on the bar for God's sake. I mean, where else in the city has barmen that do that. And I have to say, the do look good doing it. Better than good if I'm being completely honest.

"I can't believe you're going out with Edward!" Alice squealed for what felt like the millionth time today. Even though she was nursing a hangover as well, she still had so much energy. How the hell she does it, I have no idea. But what I did know was that if she didn't shut up soon, both Rose and I were going to do something we would regret. "You have to let me do your make-up for you. Oh, and your outfit! Did he say what kind of place he was taking you to?" I shook my head. "Okay, then, we're going to have to go for smart casual. Not too dressy but just enough so you'll fit in if he takes you to somewhere more upmarket...."

I tuned her out at that point, knowing the torture that would ensue fairly soon. Edward had said that he would pick me up at seven o'clock. He had to be suffering like I was. I mean, I saw how many he knocked back last night, and every time he had a shot, he would chase it with a beer. He _had_ to be dying. It wouldn't matter if he'd been working there for twenty years, no one could drink that much and live to tell the tale.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, breaking me out of my daydream. "Come on, its five thirty. That means I only have an hour and a half to get your ready, before Mr. Cullen arrives." She dragged me up of the sofa and into my bedroom. "Shower! Now!" I did as I was told, knowing the retribution that was occur if I didn't. Besides I was too tired to argue.

Surprisingly, the shower woke me up. I got out feeling refreshed and awake. Alice ambushed me as soon as I got out, throwing an outfit at me and ordering me to put it on. Damn that pixie was scary, even when suffering. The outfit consisted of a short sleeved navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans. She'd paired it with a pair of black heels and my black leather jacket. She did what she'd out to do, not too casual and yet not too smart. I had to admit the pixie knew what she was doing. I did as I was told and five minutes later she waltzed back into the room and sat me down in front of my mirror and started doing my make-up. I'd lived with Alice for so long now that I knew that once she got started there was no point in arguing with her, as she would always win.

I lost track of time after Alice started working on me. I always kept my eyes closed while she did my make-up. It was too scary if I had my eyes open.

"Finished!" She chirped happily. I opened my eyes and saw that she'd paired my make-up to go with my outfit. She had coloured my eyelids a deep blue and laced silver and black along the crease of my eye. It looked good, I'll have to say and the touch of lipgloss that she'd added only added to the drama of my eyes.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:50pm. Edward would be here in ten minutes, and I made myself busy gathering my things together for the night. Just as I was adjusting the strap on my shoes the doorbell rang. Alice squealed loud enough for people in China to hear as I opened the door, watching Rose trying to shush Alice.

Opening the door, I knew that last night had happened. He was there, standing in his perfection, on my doorstep, smiling up at me. He was smiling that crooked grin that I had come to love over the years of watching him. He was dressed casual, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. I noticed that he also had a leather jacket on and I smiled at our similarity. Suddenly I was thankful for Alice not going over the top with my outfit.

"Hi," He said, smiling up at me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, surprised that my voice was level whislt looking at the Adonis standing on my doorstep. "Gimme a second." I left him standing there for a moment, shooting a death glare at Alice and Rosalie and grabbed my jacket and bag before stepping out into the night. "Let's go."

He smiled and led me to his car. "You like italian?" I nodded. "Good. Because I know the best little italian place." He held my door open for me, waiting until I'd gotten in before closing it and getting into the drivers seat. He took off at a speed that I knew was illegal. Glancing over at me he must have seen the fear in my face, because he grinned. "What?"

"Um," I tried to form words. "You might wanna slow down, or are you trying to get us killed?"

He laughed again. "Bella, calm down. I always drive like this. I've never been in an accident or had a ticket, so calm down." He looked at me, his smile widening. "We're here now anyway." He pulled over next to a charming little italian, got out and was opening my door before I had even registered that we had stopped.

He led me inside and I was immediately intoxicated with the delicious aromas of italian food. I didn't register Edward talking at all, but before I knew it we were being led towards a little table in the back, more private area. He pulled out my chair and waited for me to sit down. He was a gentleman, but then again, I'd never had any other reason to believe that he wasn't. Apart from last night that is. That Edward was completely different. That was an Edward I would have to ask him about.

He was sat there across the table, smiling at me. "What are you thinking?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Well, I was just wondering about the bar," I said, as the waitress came over and placed a basket of breadsticks on the table and taking our drinks order, all the while leering at Edward. For some reason I felt the need to jump in front of her and scream that he was mine. Of course I couldn't because he's not mine. No matter how much I wanted him to be.

"What about it?" He looked confused as he picked up a breadstick and bit off the end. He tilted his head and pouted waiting for my answer. He looked so cute. "What did you want to know about it?"

"Well," I picked up a breadstick and broke the end off. "I don't know. I guess I'm just curious about the fact that you were a completely different guy to the one I've seen around campus."

He smiled at me. "Well, I don't know. It's like at college, people expect something of you, you know. People always expect me to be the hot-headed player who's got all the campus girls after him, but that's just not me. I don't really think about dating that much, and what with assignments and the bar I don't really have the time. But it's still what people expect, and I've always hated going with what people think. I prefer to keep to myself, around other people that is, well, people that know me anyway." He paused taking another bite of his breadstick. "But at the bar, it's like, I can really be myself, and know that no one will judge me. Which is why I asked you not to tell anyone about my working there. Because nobody there knows me, I can be myself, without having to worry. Jazz and Emmett are the same. There's no way that any of us would behave the way we do at the bar anywhere else. In a way its freedom." He sighed. "It's like, when I walk up the stairs into that bar I leave Edward Cullen: psychology major behind and I'm just Edward." He smiled at me. "Plus, it's fun and the pay's great." His grin widened as I smiled at him.

"So, um, what are people paying for exactly?" I felt myself go red at the question that just slipped out. "I mean, um...."

"Don't worry about it," He chuckled. "You're not the first person to make that mistake." He shook his head. "In answer to that question, they're just paying for drinks and what you saw last night. We don't offer any ..... special services .... I think is the nicest way to put it. The only difference between our Coyote Ugly and other bars is that instead of being _behind_ the bar, we're also _on _the bar as well. We're barmen, plain and simple."

"So, no one ever expects more?"

"They have done in the past." He told me slowly. "But Keith, our boss, has a strict "you can look but you can't touch" rule. And anyone who either breaks that rule or tries to break that rule is on a very short leash. Depending on the circumstances they can either get kicked out or barred permenantly."

"That's good to know." I took another breadstick from the basket and began to eat it. "So, what would happen if say, hypothetically, you got a girlfriend and she started to do that?"

"Well," he looked serious now. "I don't know. None of us have girlfriends. And if we do we're not supposed to bring them into the bar. Keith likes us to appear available but never be available. So, if I did get a girlfriend and she came into the bar, then I would have to pretend that we weren't together." He took another breakstick. "All hypothetical of course."

"Of course." I nodded at him, feeling my heart fall slowly. I suddenly remembered something else from last night. "Oh, and another thing. Shouldn't I be worried about being out with the "Chicago Bitch"?"

He laughed and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, still grinning.

"I was wondering when that was going to come up." He looked at me and I urged him to go on with my eyes. "Well, we all have our little parts to play." He leaned forward again.

Just then, the waitress came back with our drinks and taking our food order. I noticed that he had ordered a glass of wine as opposed to the coke that I had. He was obviously trying to show that he wasn't suffering as much as I still was, though he had to be. He had about ten times more to drink last night than I did. I decided to make a joke about that later.

"Carry on," I pressed.

"Well, we all have our little parts. Emmett is known as the "Californian Charmer" for reasons you probably saw last night." I nodded, remembering Emmett sweet-talking the ladies at the bar, even when they had their significant others there. "Jasper is the "Texan Tease". Again for reasons you probably saw last night." Images of Jasper on the bar came to mind and again I nodded, seeing where the name came from.

"So what about you? I mean, your name doesn't really seem to fit."

"Apparently it does. I mean, apparently, I can be pretty bitchy to people, which I know sounds weird for a guy but," he shrugged, "the guys say its true. I've never really asked where that particular name came from, but oh well, its been my nickname since I started working there, so I'm used to it." He took a gulp of his wine and I shook my head. "What?"

"How can you be drinking? I mean, yeah, you may be used to it, but you drank so much last night. So many shots and beers, it hurts my head just thinking about it. How can you even be, I don't know, sociable?" He grinned at my questions and I felt as though he wasn't taking me seriously. "Stop laughing I'm serious. Most people would be dying at this moment in time. It doesn't matter how long you've been doing it, drinking that much always has a side effect!"

"Well, each time someone buys us a shot, we chase it with a beer." He smiled at me, something telling me that there was more to it than that.

"I don't get it."

"We spit the shots back into the beer bottles. They never know." He looked up as the waitress bought our food out and then grinned at me again. "Do you really think that we'd be able serve the customers if we actually drank all the shots that people bought for us."

"That's such a good idea." I said, stabbing the ravioli on my plate with my fork and popping it into my mouth. "So, apart from your nicknames, do people call you guys anything. I don't know, like a group name?"

"Yeah, they call us Coyotes." He grinned at me. "For obvious reasons."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Looking into his eyes, it seemed like the world shifted. Like there was no one else in the world, just me and him, in this whole place and I didn't want this to end. I'd spent the last three years dreaming about this moment, and here it was. My only fear was that I was going to waste it in some way. That the only time I was going to be able to see him was when he was either shy and reserved Edward Cullen, who didn't really talk to anybody or when he was Edward, the "Chicago Bitch" at the bar. It felt like, unless I did something, there would be no medium.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I let go of all my inhibitions and fears that I'd been holding onto for years. I leant across the table and kissed him.

He tensed slightly at the suddenness of my action but after a second he relaxed and kissed me back. His lips were so soft, gentle and tender. I felt myself melting into the kiss and I increased the intensity for a moment before breaking the contact. As soon as I did, it felt like something was missing, like his lips were supposed to be in contact with mine continuously.

I looked at him and he had a small smile playing on his lips. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I-I-I don't know why I did th-" He cut me off with another kiss. This one more intense than the first one. I deepened the kiss slightly and felt my heart leap when he reciprocated. This is what I had wanted for years, and now that I was getting it, it was even more amazing than I had ever imagined.

He pulled back after a moment and leant his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you did." He whispered. I grinned at him as he sat back in his chair, smiling at me, looking into my eyes.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about nothing in particular. How he, Emmett and Jasper met. It turned out that they had all been put on the same corridor in dorms in their first year of college. Emmett had been working at the bar for about a month or so, and another guy was leaving so he put in a word for Edward, who began working there almost instantly afterwards. After that they both put in a word for Jasper and he began working there when another guy left. It seemed that there was always three of them working, which I guess was required from what I'd seen last night.

We finished and Edward paid for dinner, ignoring my protests, saying that he could afford it. Remembering the guys saying how much they made in a night I didn't doubt it but I still didn't like him paying for my dinner. He wasn't having any of it though. He told me that it would make him feel guilty if he let me pay for even half of it. After that he ignored my protests and paid anyway.

He drove me back to my apartment at the same death-race speed as earlier. I still didn't trust him when it came to his driving. Mental note: next time we go out, I'm driving. He was grinning to himself as we pulled up outside my apartment. I unstrapped myself and twisted in my seat to face him.

"Can I ask you something?" He turned to face me, and I looked into those bottomless green orbs that had been encapturing me all night.

"Anything," He breathed in a low voice.

"What does "Coyote Ugly" mean?" It was something that had been on my mind since Alice told me about it the day before.

"Um," He thought for a moment. "What's the best way to explain it? Um, okay. Did you wake up sober after a one-night-stand and the person you're next to is layin' on your arm and they're so ugly, you'd rather chew off your arm than risk wakin' 'em?" I grimaced at the thought and he laughed. "That's Coyote Ugly."

"Why would you name your bar after something like that?" I can't imagine wanting to name your bar after anything like that.

He shrugged. "I'm not the guy you want to ask. That would be Keith." He opened his door, got out and opened my door before I had even turned around to open my door. This guy was fast, and such a gentleman.

I went to walk up the steps to my apartment, but a slight tug on my hand stopped me. "Can I see you again?" He asked in a small voice, as if he had suddenly reverted back to the Edward that I saw in college everyday. I smiled, motioned for him to take out his phone and I plugged my number in, telling him to call me whenever he wanted. He smiled at me again.

I tried to turn around again but he was having none of that and the next thing I knew he was kissing me again. Sweet and tender and yet passionate and intense at the same time. No other kiss I've had has compared to this kiss. It felt like the world had fallen away from underneath my feet when Edward's lips touched mine, replacing the warmth that had been taken away when the kiss in the resturant had ended. Our lips moved in complete synchronicity, like my lips were made specifically for Edward's and his for mine. This kiss was perfect and I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately though, I knew it had to. And it did. All too soon. I pulled away and kissed the end of his nose playfully.

"Will I see you in class tomorrow?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Only if you want to," He murmured sounding as breathless as I was. He had a smile in voice and I was pleased about that.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and walked into my apartment, glancing over my shoulder to see him standing there grinning a crooked grin that I immediately fell in love with.

**So they've had their first kiss.  
I thought it was cute anyways.  
Reviews make me smile :D**


	5. The Coyotes!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**EPOV**

Kissing Bella was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately it had to though. I may be used to being up til god knows what hour in the morning but I would bet that she wasn't. She had looked so shocked when I ordered a glass of wine at the resturant. Her concern about it was quite cute actually. The way she thought that I should be suffering and unsociable because she thought that I had had several too many shots, when in reality I had only drunk about three or four. I told her this and she seemed to realise that if we drank all the shots that were bought for us, we wouldn't be able to stand up let alone serve the alcohol.

When I got back to my house, Jasper and Emmett were still working. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only eleven o'clock and they probably wouldn't be back until about five. That was when we usually stumbled through the door after work. Not having anything else to do, I got changed into a pair of worn out sweats and old t-shirt and flopped down on my bed, staring into space. The occassional nights that Keith gave me off were so boring. There was nothing to do.

I found myself missing Bella. I rolled over on my side and took my phone out of my jacket. Looking at the time I wondered was it too soon to text her telling her I had a good time, or would leaving it any longer make it seem like I wasn't interested. I had no idea. It had been so long since I'd dated, I didn't have a clue.

I knew why I didn't date and it wasn't because of the bar. Keith never said that we couldn't have girlfriends, he just didn't like us bringing them to the bar. It was just the was the three of us were. We were never really into dating. I didn't know Emmett and Jasper's reasons, but I could only guess that they were the same as mine. They liked someone, they didn't know whether said someone liked them back and they were waiting for said person to ask them out like so many others had done. Actually, I knew that Jasper liked Bella's friend Alice, so maybe I should put in a good word for him with Bella, knowing that she would probably tell Alice, because well, girls tell each other everything don't they?

That was the exact reason I didn't date. There was only one person that I actually _wanted_ to approach me, and yet she was the one person who never did. Until last night, when she blurted out the little blackmail ploy at the bar. It was her that I had been admiring from afar since I had first seen her in class. For some reason I had never had the courage to go up to her, which confused me even now, considering my job. _Great logic there Edward._ I thought to myself sarcastically. _You can dance on a bar in front of a hundred or so strangers every night, and yet you can't work up the courage to ask one simple girl out. You see her every day and yet you've never made a move! Great one!_

I sat up on my bed on thinking this. Maybe that was why I hadn't asked her out. Because I see her every day. It was so simple and yet I'd never thought about it before. I flopped back down on my bed and rolled over onto my stomach, groaning internally. If that was the case, what the hell was tomorrow going to be like. I wouldn't be the Edward that she'd seen at the bar anymore. I would be the Edward that everyone else knew me as, the Edward I was in college. _I swear I have a split personality._ I thought grimacing. Most likely.

I let my thoughts wander to the events of the night. Us talking in the resturant. She was curious about the bar. It made me smile when I thought of her asking about our nicknames and the memories of the previous night as she matched each name to its owner's behaviour. She seemed just as curious as I was about my own nickname, and I told her honestly that I wasn't entirely sure where it came from. My behaviour must change when I'm behind the bar. _I don't know,_ I thought, letting it drop.

I felt my smile widen as I remembered how she leant forward and kissed me over the table. It was so gentle and soft. Tentative and unsure. It took me by surprise but I deepened it, making sure she knew that it was what I wanted as well. I'd wanted nothing more all night. My mind wandered back to the kiss on her doorstep. That was more passionate, but by no means less tender. It seemed as though an electric current was passing through me, flowing into her as our lips moved in perfect synchronicity. Like they were made for each other.

I picked up my phone and decided to text her. Scrolling down, I found her number and clicked on the "Send SMS" option.

_Bella_

_Had a really good time tonight. Hopefully we can do it again sometime._

_Edward_

Having sent that I put my phone on my bedside table and rolled over onto my side, pulling my duvet up to my shoulder. I was drifting off a few moments later when I heard my phone buzz. Rolling over I saw that I had a new message from Bella.

_Edward_

_I had a really good time too. Would love to do it again.  
See you in class tomorrow._

_Bella x_

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I saw that message. Yes, I would see her in class tomorrow, and I would talk to her too. I told myself that I wasn't going to go back to being that Edward when I was around her anymore. I couldn't bring myself to be him. Especially when she had seen me at the bar.

I don't know how long it took me to get to sleep, but when I woke up the sun was glistening through the window. I looked at the clock that was on my bedside table and saw that it had just gone seven. I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen, hearing Emmett's thundering snores coming from his room. His door was open and I stuck my head in his room. Surely enough, he was there, still fully clothed splayed out on his bed. I suppressed a chuckle and fought back the idea to run and grab my phone to snap a picture. I wasn't that mean and I was sure that he'd pound on my ass if I did. Not something I invited. I was surprised that the two of them hadn't woken me up when they came in, as memories told me that none of us were quiet when we got back.

Making myself a cup of coffee I took it back into my room, set it on my desk and got in the shower, timing it so that it would be down to drinking temperature by the time I got out. The hot water felt good on my skin, waking me up even more after my full night's sleep. Something I rarely got anymore. Getting out of the shower I towelled myself dry and, wrapping the towel around my middle, I padded out into my bedroom, taking a big gulp of my coffee. I heard movement coming from the kitchen and from the sounds of it, it was Jasper that was up, going through the same routine as I was. Emmett wouldn't be up for another half an hour or so.

I got dressed, putting on a pair of light jeans and a black shirt and downed the rest of my coffee. Walking back into the kitchen, I saw Jasper sat on one of the bar stools reading the paper. He looked up and grinned at me as I walked over to the dishwasher, putting my now empty coffee cup in there.*

"So," he said, still looking at me. "How'd it go last night?"

"Good," I replied, taking a loaf of bread out of the cupboard and putting a few slices in the toaster. "You want some?" I offered before pushing the button on the side of the toaster. He nodded and I put in two more slices. I turned the toaster on and put the bread away. I leant on the side while I waited for the bread to pop up. I noticed that Jasper was still looking at me, slyly. "What?"

"Come on, man." He grinned at me again. "We both know you've been basically in love with this girl for, like, how long now? Three years? You can't tell me that nothing happened."

I shrugged. "Nothing did really happen. I mean, I kissed her, but that's all." His grin widened and he was beginning to annoy me now. "What?!"

"Aww, Eddie, you're so cute." I growled at him for the use of my hated nickname, which in turn caused him to grin again. "Alright, Chicago, calm down. You wanna take it slow, I get that. Nah, man, I'm glad. It's good that you've finally been able to act on how you feel. Asking her out, even after liking her for all this time, that was brave dude."

"Well, technically, _she _asked _me_ out." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. At the bar." He chuckled. "What was it, she said that she wouldn't tell if you went out with her?" I nodded, smiling at the memory. "Haha! That was a good move on her part. And it worked out pretty nicely for you too." He winked at me and I threw a towel at him, hitting him square in the face. It dropped to show a look of mock anger on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. The toast popped up and I took two plates out of the cupboard and putting two slices on each I handed one to Jasper. "Cheers man." We both liked our toast the same way. Just a thin layer of butter on it so it melted while the toast was still warm. "Seriously though, what if she likes you the same way you like her?"

"What you mean?" I asked through a mouthful of toast, earning a grin from Jasper.

"I mean," He said swallowing. "You've liked her for, I don't know, years, but what if she's liked you in the same way for just as long? I mean, you have been in the same class all the time at college, she's bound to have noticed you. But, what if the only thing holding her back was the fact that, like you, she's too shy to ask you out?"

I hadn't thought of that. Damn Jasper and his empathic qualities. He was almost always right when it came to what people were feeling. Just as I almost always knew what was going on in people's heads, Jasper was able to tell how people were feeling and all that. It bugged the hell out of me, because he had been able to tell almost instantly that I liked Bella.

Just then, a grumbling Emmett walked through the door. He, like the two of us, made himself a cup of coffee and settled on the last remaining bar stool.

"How was the date last night then, Eddie?" He grinned at me in the same way Jasper had at my reaction to that name. "Details."

"I swear the two of you are like a pair of gossiping teenage girls." I laughed. "Honestly, there's nothing to tell. We went out, had some dinner and I took her home. End of story." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Nothing happened, Emmett."

"Apart from the fact that there was a bit of lip-locking before he said goodnight." Jasper added in before starting on his second slice of toast. I shot him an evil glare, knowing that Emmett would play it up for all that it was worth. "What?! It's true. You told me yourself."

"Awww," Emmett crooned, grinning. "Is our widdle Eddie embarrassed." He sounded like a five-year-old. I shook my head and laughed at him, getting back to my breakfast. "Come on, man. Was she worth waiting for? I mean it has been like, three years or so. Was wondering whether or not you still liked our walk of life."

"Emmett!" I shouted, punching him across the table. Bad move, I realised too late.

"Uh-oh," I heard Jasper mutter. "Remember not in the house." He sounded like a mother-hen, but then again he knew how Emmett could be, so I agreed with him on this one.

Emmett's eyes narrowed and I ran for it. I ran out of the door in the kitchen that led into our small yard. Thankfully with our combined wages from the bar, we were able to afford a small house which also had a small yard out the back.* Running out there, I turned around to see Emmett stood in the doorway, blocking my only way back into the house. He wasn't going to just stand there all day to wait for me to make a move. I had a lot more patience than he did, so I knew that he was going to run at me, and soon. And I was right. Just then, he roared and charged at me. I was quicker than he was so I managed to dodge him first time, but his arm swung out and grabbed me around the waist, flinging me to the ground.

We wrestled for about a minute or two before I managed to squirm out from underneath him and run back into the house, knowing that if Emmett broke anything in there he would have to pay for it. Something he didn't like having to do.

"Ah-ah," Jasper warned him as he stalked towards me again. "Remember, you kill him and Keith'll have your ass."

"Oh, yeah." Emmett conceeded. I silently thanked Jasper for that point, whilst Emmett stalked off into his room to get dressed, punching me on the arm on the way through. I scowled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me in return. He was such a child sometimes. Rolling my eyes, I got back to my, now cold, breakfast. I didn't mind. It filled me up until lunch.

Emmett was ready to go in ten minutes, so all we had to do was grab our stuff and go. Emmett was on a different campus to Jasper and myself so I dropped him off first. He got out, told us that he would meet us for lunch later, and punched me on the arm again. "Payback for earlier" he called it. Jasper and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes. We had grown used to Emmett over the years so he didn't really bother us anymore.

I pulled up to our campus and parked in my usual spot about ten minutes later. I said bye to Jasper and told him that I'd meet him there before we met up with Emmett for lunch. I walked to my class and found that, as usual I was one of the first ones there. Nothing out of the ordinary, so I sat down in my usual seat. Unfortuantely, there was a girl who also got there early, who always seemed to ask me out. No matter how many times I said no, she never seemed to get the point. I sat down and put my bag on the seat next to me, saving it for Bella, the one person I _wanted _to sit next to me.

"Hi Edward." Came a voice I knew only too well.

"Hi Victoria," I replied, as courteously as I could.

"Did you have a good weekend?" She asked, perching herself on the edge of my desk, in a way that she thought was flirtatious. _You could take some lessons from Jazz_ I thought, amusing myself with those images.

"Yes, I did, thank you." I didn't make eye contact with her or even acknowledge the fact that she was throwing herself at me.

"Edward," she purred at me. _Here it comes._

"Yes Victoria." I replied, nonchalantly, knowing what was passing through her mind.

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy, maybe going out with me for dinner or you know, to get a coffee or something tonight." I hear in her voice that she was trying to be sexy in this request. _As if it hasn't failed a hundred times before_ I thought. It had and every time I'd turned her down. Sometimes I wondered how this girl even made it to college.

"No thank you Victoria. I'm busy." I told her flatly, and she slid slowly off the desk, in a way that said that she conceeded this time, but she wasn't giving up.

"Oh, well." She ran a finger down my cheek, making me grimace internally. "Maybe some other time." She sauntered in a way that I'm guessing was supposed to be sexy, inviting and showing me what I was missing. I knew that I wasn't missing very much when it came to Victoria.

I was watching the door, ignoring Victoria's glances when someone that I did want to see walked into the classroom. Seeing Bella made me grin from ear to ear, and I saw a smile that matched my own form on her face as she noticed the bag on the seat next to me and made her way towards me. As she sat down I noticed the look on Victoria's face and it wasn't a look I cared to see again.

The phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind.

***You have to remember that even though these guys are in college, they each make about $300 a night (or thereabouts) times that by 6 (each have one night off a week), and then by 4 and you have how much they each earn in a month. Times that by 3 and you'll get how much they all earn as a collective so they can afford everything they've got. Also they havent bought they house, they only rent it - one reason Jasper reminds them to take the fight outside.  
I know there wasn't much ExB in this chapter, but I've had one kind of centering around the girls and their relationships and interactions and stuff so I wanted one with the boys. There will be more ExB stuff and fluff in up and coming chapters.  
Now the question is, will Victoria make Edward and Bella's blossoming relationship awkward?  
The only way to find out is to leave me some reviews :D**


	6. Socialising

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**EPOV**

As she walked across the classroom it seemed as though everything and everyone else in the world disappeared. There was just me and her.

As she looked at me, I saw a faint pink colour crawl into her cheeks, which made me smile. I loved her blush, everything about it was so innocent. The warmth of it reminded me that she was really there. Seeing my smile, she flushed a darker colour, which in turn caused my grin to widen.

I moved the bag that I had placed on the chair next to me and she sat down.

"You know everyone is staring," She mumbled, looking self-conscious.

"Let them stare." I replied, taking a notebook and pen out of my bag.

"Okay," She whispered. "You may be used to getting stares from random people, at all times of the day and night, but I am not." She said this in a low and quiet voice. I knew what she meant but I just shrugged my shoulders and she scoffed.

"What?" I looked at her curious to know what was bothering her.

"It's just that," She sighed, glancing to the side of her where I knew people were looking at us. "You seem so.....calm.....about the fact that people are talking about us? I mean, you and me, I don't even know if there is an _us_. But people are going to assume and I do-" I placed my hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Bella," I said, slowly. "Breathe. Look, I'm going to take my hand away now, and I want you to promise to calm down." She nodded, taking in a large breath through her nose. "Okay," I took my hand away and she sighed. "Look, people are going to talk. I mean, neither of us really date, do we?" She shook her head. "And it's gossip. People are just looking for something to entertain themselves with. They'll get bored in a couple of weeks or so." I glanced around. "Actually, knowing this student body's attention span it'll be a couple of days." She grinned at me. "And as for the "us" part. I would like there to be an _us,_ if that's possible."

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Of course that's possible, Edward." She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, the brief worry of onlookers and gossipers apparently forgotten. She blushed again and I grinned at her.

Just then our teacher walked in and set his papers and books on the front desk. Everyone began to settle down and I heard conversations dying down. I looked at the front and saw Victoria walking past with a death glare aimed at Bella. As she walked past she glanced at me and she winked at me. I cringed internally and thankfully managed to suppress a shudder at the thought of what thoughts may lie behind that wink. Truth be told, I didn't want to know.

"Right, guys." Our teacher said, looking up at the class, clapping his hands together, signalling that class had in fact started. "Today we start a project. I want you to get into pairs, with people that you don't really know that much about." The class groaned, hating these types of projects. "Now, now, come on, move to sit next to someone you don't really know. And I'll know whether or not you do know them." The class groaned as a collective and began moving and introducing themselves.

"Hey," Bella looked at me. "We may as well stay together." I looked at her incredulously. "Well, we don't really know each other do we? We only first spoke to each other two nights ago." A sly smile tugged at her lips and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was right.

"Cullen. Swan. That includes you too."

"Well, sir, we were going to work together. We don't really know each other." Bella told him in an innocent voice. His face became thoughtful as he tried to place us together in his memory. Obviously not being able to, he nodded and walked off, reprimanding another pair for not joining with people they don't know. She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "What?! It's the truth."

I shook my head, still smiling. I opened up my notebook and a shadow fell across my desk. I looked up to find Victoria smiling down at me in a suggestive way.

"Hi, Edward." She said, completely ignoring Bella. "I was wondering, did you want to work together for this project? I think we could do well on it together."

"Actually," I said, looking at Bella. "I'm working with Bella on this project. Sorry."

"Why?!" She sounded pissed off and looking up at her I saw that her expression I saw that it matched her tone.

"Uh, because I want to." I looked at her, praying that she'd get the message and leave me alone. She scoffed at my decision and stalked off, sitting back down in her seat.

"Right," Our teacher said, moving to the front of the class again. "Now, this project is an observational project. As you can probably guess you, in your groups, are going to be observing each other for two weeks. In class, at home, even at work. Now you don't have to be with each other constantly but I would like observations of all three environments as well as any others that you can think of. I want you to write down everything you observe. For example, personality changes between, say, socialising with friends and family and work. Just general changes in personality, behaviour and such. Right, now I this period I want you to work out a schedule for the next two weeks." He clapped his hands again and grinned at us all.

"Well," Bella said turning to face me. "This should be an interesting two weeks." She grinned at me. "I think that I must have the person with the biggest personality switch between college and work in the whole class."

"How'd you figure that one out?" I asked her, taking out a bottle of water from my bag and taking a swig.

"Well, unless Hye Won Shin is doubling as a prostitute I think that we can safely say that you change the most when you're at work." She grinned at me, knowing that she was right. I nodded, conceeding defeat. In all honesty, she was right. "All right. How are we going to do this?" I shrugged, shaking my head slightly. "Um, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm at the bar tonight." I felt my eyes narrowing as I saw a sneaky smile spread across her lips. "What are you thinking?"

"Well," She sighed in mock exasperation. "I guess I could come to the bar tonight. If I _have_ to." She grinned at me and I chuckled. "You know, for the sake of the project, I guess I could subject myself to that again." She laughed as my mouth opened. "I'm kidding, you dope."

"You better be." I huffed in mock anger. I couldn't help but grin though. "Um, I could ask Keith for a couple of days off this week, you know on a rotation kind of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say you come to the bar tonight, and then tomorrow we go to yours and do it that way." She nodded slowly, weighing it up. "I mean I can't miss too many shifts at work or Keith's gonna be pissed." I looked at her and saw her smiling. "What?"

"Nothing," She said, still smiling. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Nothing, really. It's a good idea. Um, would you be able to get Friday off?"

I shook my head. "No. It's Fleet Week this week." She nodded. "It happens every year. This Friday we've got all the marines and all those guys in. Which is always fun." I added with sarcasm.

"It not a good night?" She asked me, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Surely it's no different to any other night."

"I wish." I snorted. "Imagine the place filled with marines, pumped up on alchohol, looking for a fight, and a lot of them liking the three of us more than we're used to. At least that's been my experience over the last two years. And if that wasn't bad enough, some of the women, they're huge. Sometimes scarier than the men." I shuddered at the memories of last years Fleet Week. A group of women had gotten pushy with Jazz and even tried to climb over the bar to get to him. That had been an interesting night.

"Okay then," She took out a small pocket diary that she had in her bag. "So, if I come to the bar tonight, you can come to mine tomorrow and we'll alternate yeah?" She looked again. "Which works out pretty well for you because it'll mean that you'll have Wednesday and Friday at the bar."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I have to talk to Keith. I mean, it may be that I might not get the whole night off but have to be there a bit later on." I shrugged. "I'll ask him anyway. See what he says."

She got out a fresh notebook and a pen, opening it she wrote **_Day 1_** on the first page. "So Mr. Cullen, let's get started." I chuckled at her and she grinned.

We sat there and talked for the rest of the class, until we were told we were allowed to go. The great thing about only having one class a day meant that I was able to spend the rest of it with Bella.

It was a sunny day so we went and sat underneath the trees that surrounded the recreation area outside the main campus. There were a few people milling around, either catching up over the weekend or wandering between classes. It was nice to just sit there and talk. I hadn't realised how long we'd been talking until I got a phone call from Jasper.

"Hey," I said, answering the phone.

"Hey, man, where are you?" He asked me, moodily.

"Under the trees." I was confused. "Why do you ask?" I heard Bella's phone go off and she answered it quickly.

"Cos Emmett's waiting for us to pick him up for lunch." I looked at my watch. I was ten minutes late, in picking up Emmett.

"Crap." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Um, I'll be around in a minute then."

"See you in a few." I heard the dial tone as he hung up.

Hanging up, I saw that Bella had ended her conversation as well. "I've got to go get Em and Jazz." I stood up.

"I've got to meet Alice for lunch anyway," She said as I helped her up.

"You guys wanna come with us?" I asked her. "To lunch I mean. We don't eat on the campus so, if you wanna come you can." She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," She took her phone out and texted Alice. "Rose is in the same class as Emmett I think, so we could pick her up at the same time." She said grinning. "I just texted Alice to meet us here."

I smiled at her again and she looked over my shoulder. Turning around I saw a small, black hair bounding towards us with a huge grin on her face. "Hi guys," she chirped grinning, looking backwards and forwards between Bella and myself. She turned to me. "So where are we going?"

"Well, we're going to pick up Emmett, and possibly Rose," I said looking at Bella, and she nodded at me. "And then we're all going for lunch."

"All?" She asked grinning at me.

"Yeah. You, me, Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jasper." I noticed how her eyes lit up when I said that Jasper was coming. "Got a thing for Jasper there have we?" She flushed and giggled. "Well, that's good. Because I know for a fact that he likes you." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't say that I said anything though. Cos I really don't want to have to deal with the consequences of that when we get home." She shook her head, still grinning from ear to ear.

"But he's always going out with girls and then dropping them." Her face fell as she remembered Jasper's reputation. "How do I know that he won't do the same to me?"

"He only does that because he's too shy to ask out the one girl that he wants to." I told her grinning.

"Who's that?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Who do you think?" I raised my eyebrows at her and a smile appeared on her face. I looked at Bella and she was grinning at Alice as well. "Come on, Emmett'll be throwing a hissy by now. And that is not pretty."

We walked around to the parking lot to see Jasper leaning against my Volvo with a scowl on his face. He waved as he saw us coming around the corner, his face lighting up slightly as he saw that Alice was with us. He looked at me questioningly and I punched his arm playfully.

"I put in a good word for you." I whispered grinning. He mock scowled at me before his face broke into a grin. He punched me back before getting into the car.

"Question," Bella piped up from the back seat. "How are we going to fit us all in here? I mean, I've seen Emmett and he's not the smallest person."

"Well," I thought quickly. "Emmett can have the front seat, cos, as you said, he's bigger than anyone else here, and you lot can all squeeze in the back. Someone can even sit on someone else's knee if needs me." I glanced at Jasper, winking. He scowled at me though I could tell that he was happy with the suggestion. I could see that he was plotting to ask Alice to sit on his knee. _Go for it Jazz,_ I thought. He'd liked Alice for almost as long as I'd liked Bella. Now the only problem was, getting Emmett and Rosalie together, because I remembered Bella mentioning that she liked him, though I wasn't sure on how Emmett felt about her. I felt an interrogation coming on. Apparently Jasper was on the same page as me because he nodded at me.

As we drove round to pick up Emmett, Bella called Rosalie who said that she was more than happy to join us for lunch. Bella said that it was because Rose liked Emmett. Which was a good enough reason in my opinion.

Driving around to Emmett and Rosalie's campus, we saw them chatting animatedly to each other, both smiling and laughing. When we pulled over I gave Jasper a look saying that this could be a good thing and he returned it, with a smile on his face. The girls didn't seem to notice as we pulled over and Jasper got out of the car. Emmett climbed in the front and Rosalie and Jasper managed to fit into the back, Jasper managing to convince Alice that it would be easier if she sat on his lap. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Jasper grinning stupidly.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Rosalie asked.

"Um," I hadn't really thought about it. The three of us usually either went back to our house or to the diner that we had gone to after we left the bar. I didn't really think that the diner was appropriate but I didn't want to suggest our house.

"Why not ours?" Jasper piped up from the back.

I saw the girls' faces light up and they all nodded or smiled.

"Okay," I said, heading down the street that would lead us to our house. "Ours it is then. You got any problems with that Em?" He looked at me and shook his head. "You OK Em?"

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

"You're just a bit quiet, that's all." I said, glancing at him and seeing he had a complex expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing," He looked out the window. "Just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Dun dun DUN!" Jasper called from the back. "It's momentous. Emmett's thinking!" All of us, including Emmett, laughed.

I pulled up outside our house and turned off the engine. Getting out I opened the door on the side where Bella was sitting and caught her as she fell out the door. We both laughed as I helped her stand up.

"You OK?" I asked her, still chuckling. The girl was such a klutz. It was quite cute acutally.

"Yeah, I'm all right." She started to flush, making me smile even more. I had no idea why but seeing the colour slowly rising in her cheeks made me feel for her even more.

I walked her up the steps and unlocked the door to the house. I let her go in first, playing the gentleman and laughed when I saw her face.

"Wow," she gasped as she moved into the kitchen, making room for the others to walk through the door. "This place is amazing."

"Nah," I took off my jacket and went to take hers. She gave me her jacket and I hung it up on one of the hooks by the door. "It's not that great."

"Are you kidding?" Alice gasped. "How can you guys afford this? I mean, look," she moved over to the door that led to the yard. "You even have a yard. Not something that most places in New York have. Seriously, how can you guys afford this?"

"Um, three hundred or so dollars a night, six nights a week times three." Jasper rolled off his tongue like it was pennies. "That's how." I laughed at his nonchalant attitude to the whole thing. He grinned at the girls expressions. "I mean, we all make around the same amount a week so the rent for this place isn't that much, compared to what we make."

"I'd love to make that much." Rosalie breathed. "And workng at the bar looks like a lot of fun."

"Yeah it is." Emmett said, sitting down on one of the bar stools. "But its not as easy as it looks." He looked at the girls and then at me and Jasper.

"Right," Jasper said, clapping his hands together. "What do you girls want to eat?"

"Oh," Bella looked at the other two. "Anything really. We're not too fussed."

"Whatever you want cooked, Eddie's the one you want to talk to." He said gesturing at me, whislt grinning at my evil look. "He's one of the best cooks I know."

The girls all looked at me, seeming interested in the fact that I could cook.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" I growled at him. Jasper whipped around, knowing what the tone of my voice could be leading to. He looked between Emmett and myself cautiously, reading to step in if another wrestling match was to ensue.

"Ed, it doesn't matter how many times you say it, it doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you, does it?" He threw a towel at me, grinning.

I threw it back at him, hitting him square in the face, just as I had done that morning. "Well, maybe you should do. Or else something you don't want other people to know might just slip out." It was my turn to grin as his eyes darkened.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Wouldn't I?" I said, leaning back on the counter and folding my arms across my chest. I knew that I was treading on dangerous ground here, but it was just too much fun winding Emmett up. I raised my eyebrows and grinned at him, while his eyes darkened even more. I was only kidding, but he didn't know that.

"What's going on?" I heard Alice whisper to Jasper and he held up a hand, watching the two of us intently. He knew exactly what was happening and was ready to intercept if needs be.

"You don't want to know." He whispered back and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bella and Rosalie looked just as confused as Alice did. Not quite sure what to make of the situation unfolding in front of them.

Suddenly, Emmett lunged at me. Thankfully I had been prepared for this and had been tensing the muscles in my legs accordingly. I dodged out of the way and ran through into the front room. The space in there was big enough so that Emmett could lunge at me and not risk breaking anything. I had done this many times and knew how to get past Emmett, but it appeared that this time he had been paying attention and blocked my exit. He stood there in the doorway, seemingly growing in size.

"Remember, you break it you bought it!" I heard Jasper call from the kitchen. "No no no. You don't want to go in there." The girls had obviosuly wanted to see what was happening between Emmett and myself. Emmett lunged at me again and I slid through his legs, making a break for it. "Haha! Nice one Edward!" Jasper called as I grinned at him. I ran past him and the girls out into the yard where Emmett tackled me.

We wrestled for a few minutes before we heard Alice shouting at us. "Boys, lunch!"

That was enough to get us to stop and we scrambled up and raced back inside. We grinned at the others as they started laughing at us.

The girls had made some sandwiches while Emmett and I had been having our little altercation. I saw Bella sat on one of the stools, so I pulled her off the stool, sat down on it and pulled her onto my lap.

"Okay then," She said, leaning into my chest. She turned around and looked at me over her shoulder. I grinned at her and she laughed. "You are too cute." That made me grin even more. I looked around and saw that Jasper had done the same as I had with Alice and Emmett was leaning on the counter, eating a sandwich and talking to Rosalie. "Are we good or what?" She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I put my finger under her chin and twisted her head around, pullling her in close until her lips met mine. I kissed her for a few moments until I heard an "aawww" come from across the room. I broke the kiss and looked over to see the other four looking at us with grins on their faces. Bella giggled and buried her head into my shoulder. She really was too cute. I kissed the top of her head and chuckled as I felt her nuzzle even further into my shoulder.

We sat there and ate in relative silence. The comfortable kind. The kind that was shared by friends who knew that they didn't have to say anything whilst in each others company.

Seeing as none of us had anymore classes and nowhere we had to be in any hurry, we sat and chilled in our living room for the rest of the day. The atmosphere was easy and the conversation flowed comfortably. It was like we had all grown up together, not only met a few days previously.

"What time do you guys have to go to the bar?" Alice asked looking around at us.

"Um," I said, looking at my watch. "In about an hour." I felt Bella rest her head on my shoulder, and I kissed the top of it again, sighing.

"You guys are too cute." Alice said, a huge grin on her face as she watched me and Bella. I could sense the ice in Bella's stare as she glared at Alice. "What?! You are!" She giggled, looking more and more like a pixie as she did.

"Hey," Jasper said, looking at the girls. "You guys wanna come to the bar tonight? I mean, Bella's already going, so why don't you make it a night out for all three of you?"

"That's a good idea, Jasper." Rosalie grinned. "What are we going to wear?"

"What you're wearing is fine." I told them, and knew instantly from their expressions that that was the wrong thing to say. "I mean, you've been there before and it's not like its somewhere you need to be dressy for." I felt Bella smile against my shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, you have no way of getting back to yours to get changed so you really don't have a choice in the matter." Emmett said, looking evilly at the girls. I saw their faces drop as they realised what he was saying was true. Even though I knew that their apartment was only about ten minutes away from ours, their expressions were so priceless that I wasn't going to inform them of that fact yet.

We chatted for a while longer, occassionally making jokes at Emmett's expense, making him huff and pout at Rosalie. The pout would always fade when she started to smile. _Yeah, Emmett's definitely got a thing for Rosalie_ I thought catching Jasper's eye. He grinned at me, showing that he was thinking the same thing that I was. I looked at my watch and saw that we had to get moving.

"Come on you guys. We gotta go." I said, earning a moan from Bella as she lifted her head up from my shoulder and pouted at me.

"But I was comfy." She whined, pouting even more. I quickly wiped that off her face with a quick kiss and got up off of the sofa, running into my bedroom and grabbing the bag that I took to work with me. I saw Jasper and Emmett doing the same thing, and we quickly discussed who was going in what car on the way to the bar.

I got into my Volvo with Bella and the others went in Emmett's Jeep. I smiled at Bella as I started the engine and she grinned back, colour pooling into her cheeks again. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her again before I pulled out. There was something about that blush that made her irresistable and I knew that it was going to be hard to ignore her at work tonight. I knew that it was part of the job so I reasoned that I had to. She would be there when I finished anyway, as she had no way of getting home otherwise.

Pulling up to work, I saw that a line was already forming.

"Wow," Bella breathed, as I parked in my usual spot, Emmett pulling in next to me a moment later. "Looks like you guys are popular." She looked at me with a grin on her face. I shrugged and kissed her again. "How long are Alice, Rose and me going to have to wait to get in?" Her face looked a little worried at that thought.

"You're not." I said, pulling away from her. "We'll get Al to let you in before the others. Seeing as you're friendly with the barmen." I added with a sly smile. She giggled and I saw a mischeivous glint appear in her eye that I hadn't seen there before.

I got out and walked around to open up her door for her. Closing it after her I got my bag out of the back of the car and we fell into step with the others as we made our way round to the front.

"Hey Al." Jasper, Emmett and I said in unison.

"Hey guys." He said and he smiled as he noticed the girls. "Got some special guests have we?" He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Quit it, Al." Jasper said, punching his arm lightly. "You let them in first?"

"Sure thing," Al said, and he opened the door, standing in front of it so no one else could get in. "There you go."

Keith walked up the stairs and looked at us with an incredulous look on his face. "Hey, you guys." He looked at the girls. "Not forgetting the rules are we?" We shook our heads, all of us wearing expressions that said, "they're just friends", even though we were all hoping for the opportunity for our relationships to become more than that.

Bella turned to look at me, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry." I said, smiling at her. "He doesn't mean any harm." I turned to face Keith. "We'll be down in a sec." He nodded at me and disappeared back down the stairs. "Remember? We have to appear available." Her mouth formed a slight "oh" shape as she remembered. "Go on in, we'll be up in a minute."

I watched her and the other two walk past Al and him close the door, showing the others in line that they weren't getting in yet. With that, Emmett, Jasper and I went down the stairs to start yet another night at the bar.

**Sorry if it seems like its going a bit slowly, but I want to build up the relationships between the boys and the girls and not have it jump from day to day without much explanation.  
The next chapter is set in the bar, so don't worry ;D  
Oh and by the way: I love reviews.  
The more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to update :D**


	7. Watching Them Work

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**BPOV**

Walking into the bar, it was strange seeing it empty. The last time we'd been in there it had been absolutely heaving, so seeing it empty was actually quite unnerving.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and we moved towards the bar, each sitting on one of the bar stools. Just then, the man that I recognised as Keith walked up the stairs and grinned at the three of us.

"You special guests of my boys then?" He asked and we nodded, a little unsure of how to behave around him. We knew about his rule about the boys having to appear available, so we didn't really know how he would react to our presence. "Don't look so scared you three." He said, chuckling, obviously noticing his unease. "I'm not gonna bite your heads off. I know that you know about my rule and I saw you in here the other so you're aware of what happens here, and how people react to the boys. The women especially." He raised his eyebrows and we nodded. "Tell you what, because I can see that you're all making the boys happy, even if you are just friends, the three of you can have free drinks all night." He grinned and I felt a smile spreading across my face. "I'm Keith, by the way." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Thanks Keith," I said, taking his hand. "I'm Bella, this is Alice and Rosalie." I gestured towards the girls who each took his hand in turn.

He suddenly launched himself over the bar, making the three of us jump, and jogged over to the door. "Let 'em in Al," He shouted, turning on the jukebox as the door opened, letting in a steady stream of customers. Jumping back over the bar he looked down the staircase behind it. "Boys! Get up here!"

I heard laughter come from downstairs and Edward appeared moments later, with a huge grin on his face. I raised my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes at me, looking at Jasper and Emmett as they appeared still laughing. He looked at me with an expression that said "you don't want to know".

"Hey," He said, approaching me, Rosalie and Alice. "What do you want?"

"Um, I guess we'll have three beers." I said, returning his smile.

"Don't forget the shots." Rosalie chirped, smiling.

"Coming up," He turned and grabbed three bottles of beer from a fridge that had a sticker on it that said "when all else fails, lower your standards" on it. Seeing that sticker made me smile as Edward placed the bottles on the bar in front of us. He flipped three shot glasses up from behind the bar. Grabbing the tequila bottle he poured three shots and flipped the bottle over the back of his hand and put it back under the bar. Pushing them towards us he winked and grinned at me, moving onto the next customer.

"Yeah," He turned to face the guy standing next to me.

"Yeah, four margaritas with salt." The guy said, holding up four fingers.

"Got tequila. No mix, no salt, no blender." Edward said, shaking his head.

"How bout a Black Russian?" He asked again, a hopeful look on his face.

"Got vodka, no Kahlua."

"White wine?" The guy was starting to look a bit put out now. Why couldn't he just order a simple drink?

"Never carry the stuff." Edward was looking a little frustrated now, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"So basically you have....."

"Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black and Jose, all the best men. You can have it any way you like," Edward leant down and took out a shot glass. "As long as its in a shot glass."

"Okay, I'll take a beer." The guy looked resigned in the fact that he had to have a beer as opposed to the drinks he had originally wanted.

"Four dollars." Edward said, ripping the top off of a bottle and placing it in front of him.

Watching Edward work was fascinating. The way he moved on the bar, and how he manipulated the bottles when he served the customers. I still had yet to see the evidence of his nickname. If anything he was charming to allt he customers he served.

Someone pushed up to the bar next to me. I turned to look at him and he gave me a drunk wink and grin that he obviously thought was going to get him somewhere.

He turned to Edward who was npw standing in front of him. "Uh," He stammered, giving away the fact that he had had a few too many. "Gimme a scotch and water."

Edward grinned and looked at the guy evilly. Maybe, now I was beginning to see the "Chicago Bitch" come out in him. "Hey Keith," he yelling, looking over his shoulder. "Do we serve water with our whiskey?"

"Only water I serve's got barley and hops in it. Hey everybody!" Keith shouted to the bar. "Do we serve water in this bar?!"

Edward stepped back slightly and raised his hands with a questionning look on his face. This look was answered by a chorus of "Hell no H20"'s being chanted from the crowd behind me. I looked at Rose and Alice, confused and I was met with expressions that mirrored my own confusion.

The next thing I knew, Edward had a hose in his hand and was dousing the guy next to me with water before placing a finger over the end, causing the water to turn upward as he soaked the crowd. Oh yeah, this was obviously where Edward got his nickname from because he did all this with a huge grin on his face. I would've though that the crowd would be annoyed at getting soaked but they loved it.

As Edward doused the crowd a western song came on the jukebox and Jasper and Emmett began jumping up and down, whooping as they climbed onto the bar. Moment's after Edward joined them on the bar and they all began doing what looked like a very complicated clog dance, but they all moved in complete synchronicity. How they managed to do this I had no idea, but I have to say it was very impressive. I was surprised when Edward managed to do the splits on the bar and slide backwards through Jasper's legs before standing up and high-fiving him and carrying on the dance.

"Hmmmmm...... he's flexible." Rosalie murmured in my ear and I felt my cheeks heating up as I giggled. "Get in there Bells." She giggled in my ear as I flushed even more, wishing more than ever at this point in time that I could.

I glanced up at thim and I saw a huge grin on his face. _He really does enjoy himself at work_, I thought. It was great to see Edward having so much fun. They had begun pulling random guys from the crowd up onto the bar, to join in the dance by this point and everyone that was pulled up seemed surprised at first to be up there, but melted into the dance quite quickly.

They all seemed to move as though it was a rehearsed dance and after a few moments it was over and everyone was cheering. Those who had been pulled up onto the bar, clambered clumsily down as Emmett, Jasper and Edward jumped down behind the bar and got back to serving.

"Ed," Keith called. "You got your break now." Edward gave him a thumbs up and motioned for me to meet him outside.

I raised my eyebrows at him and slid off the bar stool, asking Rose and Alice to save it for me. They assured me that they would at least try and I made my way through the crowd to the door. I gave Al a smile as he let me out and I looked around outside for Edward.

"Boo!" Someone whispered as a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and I jumped at the sudden contact. "Having fun?" The velvety voice that I had come to love asked.

"Why yes I am," I said, turning around in Edward's arms. "That last dance was amazing. I had no idea you could dance like that."

"You had no idea that I could do a lot of things." He said chuckling and I raised my eyebrows, nodding in agreement. "Come on, let sit down." He motioned towards a bench that was at the side of the parking lot. "Keith seems to have taken a shine to you girls." He grinned.

"Yeah," I said smiling back at him. "He's giving us free drinks all night."

His eyebrows raised at that comment. "Whoo. He must really like you guys then. Keith is normally against free drinks."

"Well, he said that it was because we were your guests. And that we're obviously making you guys happy, even if we're just friends." I explained and his face pulled into a pout.

"'Just friends'?" The pout on his face deepened and I laughed.

I kissed him softly. "Well," I mumbled against his lips. "I wouldn't mind being something more." I could feel myself flushing at my boldness, and I buried my head in my hands. I didn't know what it was but there was something about Edward that brought out another side to me. A side that wasn't bothered about being bold. A side that was completely different to what I was like normally. And being perfectly honest, if it was going to get me Edward, I kind of liked this new Bella.

He pulled my chin up and I looked into his deep green eyes, getting lost in them yet again. "Neither would I." His lips made contact with mine again in yet another deep and passionate kiss. He tasted so sweet and delicious. I never wanted to let him go. "Bella," He whispered, pulling away, resting his forehead on mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked so shy and timid, it reminded me of the Edward that I saw in college, not the Edward I had just seen drenching someone with a hose in a bar. I slammed my lips into his again with as much passion as I could muster. Our lips moved together ferociously until we both needed to break for air. "I'll take that as a yes then?" He said looking hopeful.

"That is definitely a yes." I said and he grinned at me, pulling me in for another kiss, not as intense as the last one, but passionate nevertheless. I swear I could kiss this man forever. But it was not to be as, all too soon, he had to get back to work.

I walked around to the front and earned a few moans and death glares as Al let me in straight away. I heard him yell at them to shut up as they began complaining to him. I made my way over to the bar again, to see Edward already behind it serving Alice and Rosalie again. I grinned at him as I met his eye and he smiled his drop-dead gorgeous crooked grin back at me. What made it all the more irresistable was the fact that his lips were still slightly swollen from our kisses outside.

"Well?" Alice said, squealing and bouncing up and down on her seat after Edward had moved on to another customer.

"Well what?" I asked innocently.

"Well, what?" Rose squealed indignantly. "You and Edward! Well?" She raised her eyebrows at me expectantly.

"Well we kissed. And he, um, asked me to be his girlfriend." This statement earned two high-pitched shrieks which caused Emmett, Jasper and Edward to look over. Edward had a knowing smirk on his face as he twirled the bottles in his hands whereas Emmett and Jasper just looked confused.

"And?" They both asked me in unison. "What did you say?"

"I said," I paused, taking a swig of my beer, purely for dramatic effect. "I said yes." I waited for the squeals and sure enough they came. The next thing I knew I had two pairs of arms wrapped around me, squeezing me so hard I thought I might pass out due to lack of oxygen.

"What's going on here then?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

"You, mister." Alice said, jabbing a finger at Edward playfully. "Know exactly what's going on." She grinned not saying anything else as she knew that he would get in trouble if she did. "And......you know what I'm going to say, so keep it in mind. And that goes for Rose too!" She looked at Rose, who nodded in agreement. Obviously knowing what she meant Edward held his hands up in defense, knowing not to go against Alice and Rosalie, especially when they were united as they were.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted over the crowd. "Hell yeah!" Edward grinned and followed him as Jasper climbed up on the bar.

I would never get used to how at home Edward seemed on the bar. Most people I know would be scared of falling off and hurting themselves. But not these three. They seemed to love it on the bar. This time it was just Edward and Jasper on the bar though, with Emmett and Keith serving drinks. I knew that I would worry whenever Edward was up there and he knew I would, which seemed to egg him on in doing ridiculous moves whislt up there. I would have to scold him when he finished.

But now he wasn't just Edward. He was my Edward. _My_ Edward. It seemed so right and I couldn't help but grin to myself, earning raised eyebrows and giggles from Alice and Rosalie. I stuck my tongue out at them in response. Childish I know but still, I'd just gotten the one thing that I had wanted since I started college. Other than my degree that is. Edward. He was mine and there was no way in Hell that I was going to let him go.

The rest of the night passed in pretty much the same way. The boys danced, served drinks, chatted with the customers and occassionally us, until it was time for everyone to clear out.

"Hey, you three." It was Keith addressing us this time. "You three can stick behind, as I know you came here with the boys. I don't really want you out there on your own while we clear up." He smiled at us.

"Is that just a way of trying to persuade us to help you clear up?" Rosalie asked, suspicion thick in her voice.

His mouth dropped open. "Not a chance!" He said in mock anger. "Wouldn't dream of it! I just know what some of these guys can get like and I don't want to risk you three lovely ladies getting hurt." I smiled at him. I really liked Keith. Even though he was being nice enough to us, but I'm sure that he could be nasty when he needed to be.

Alice, Rose and I stayed at the bar while Al ushered the last few people out of the door and they started clearing up. They all looked completely different again to how we'd become used to seeing them. Edward was sat on the bar cleaning shot glasses while Jasper was standing a little way down the bar, doing the same thing, whilst singing to himself quietly. Emmett was sat at the other end of the bar counting out his cash and separating it out into three different piles.

I walked down to Edward and pulled myself up onto the bar in front of him. He looked up and smiled at me. I gave him a small peck on the lips and his smile widened.

"What's Emmett doing?" I asked, glancing over.

"You know, Jazz and I have never really thought to ask why he does that." He shrugged, picking up another glass. "It's just something he's always done. It's probably just habit by now." I looked down beside Edward and saw a large pile of cash sat there. "What?" He looked to where I was looking and smiled. "Tonights pay." He grinned at me and kissed me again.

"Get a room you two." Keith joked as he walked past us. I giggled and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Edward put down the glass and jumped down behind the bar, placing them all on the shelf underneath the bar. "Right," Keith said clapping his hands together. "Looks like we're all done for tonight. You guys wanna get off?" They nodded and went to grab their stuff.

Alice, Rose and I walked outside and saw that there were a couple of people hanging around on the other side of the street. As we walked out they saw us and started whistling and catcalling at us. I now saw Keith's reasoning and silently thanked him for letting us stay inside while they cleared up.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper emerged from the basement where I knew they kept all their stuff while they were working.

"Where's Edward?" I asked noticing that he wasn't with them.

"He's talking to Keith quickly." Emmett said, as he walked up to Rosalie grinning. Oh yeah, they liked each other. If they weren't a couple soon I would know that there was something seriously wrong. "He'll be up in a minute." I looked over at Jasper and Alice and saw them making goo-goo eyes at each other. _Yet another couple_ I thought to myself, grinning as Edward emerged from the basement, his signature crooked smile on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked as he put an arm around me and we began walking towards his car.

"I was asking him about having tomorrow and Thursday off. You know so we can work on the project." I'd forgotten about the project completely over the course of the last few hours. Well, with this Adonis being in front of me almost non-stop and then asking me to be his girlfriend, how was I supposed to keep track of everything that had happened that day? I mean, there's only so much information a girl can process. "He's fine with it. I think his main concern was that I wasn't going to be here on Friday. But I told him Friday's not a problem." He looked down at me. "It's not is it?"

I shook my head. "Of course not babe." He smiled at me.

"You know," He said kissing the top of my head. "I think I could get used to that."

We reached his Volvo and before he could open my door, I pushed him up against the side and smashed my lips onto his fiercely. He gasped a little at the movement but instantly melted into the kiss, kissing me back with as much passion I had begun with. I flicked my tongue over his bottom lip gently and immediately his lips parted to grant me access to his mouth. He tasted delicious and I deepened the kiss even further, trying to soak up as much of his taste as I could, our tongues waging a furious war with each other.

Eventually we had to break apart because we were both running out of air, and he leant his forehead on mine.

"You better get used to it, Mr. Cullen." I said breathlessly and he grinned his crooked smile at me again before kissing my forehead.

He opened my door, like the gentleman he was and closed it after I got in. When he climbed into the drivers' seat I reached over and pulled him towards me again, taking him in another lingering kiss. Where the hell had this Bella come from? Wherever it was, I liked her. She got me what I wanted. We broke apart and I smiled at Edward. He started the car and began the drive home. I couldn't keep my eyes off the Greek god sat next to me in the car. And I knew why.

He was _my_ Greek god.

**There we go, another chapter is up :D  
I'm working on the next chapter as we speak - well type - and I can say that there are a few surprises in store soon *grins evilly*  
Oh, btw I love reviews :D**


	8. Day Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**EPOV**

I'd thought that things would be a bit awkward at work with Bella there, but she seemed to take it all in her stride. I'd explained to her how things were and she seemed pretty accepting. I'm not entirely sure where I got the courage from but I managed to gather up enough to ask her to be my girlfriend. I felt like I had regressed back into the Edward that people saw at college, rather than the Edward I was at work. I can't begin to describe how happy I had been when she had said yes. I felt like the only way I could tell her how happy I was was to kiss her. Something that she didn't object to. I would have preferred to spend the rest of the night sat on that bench with Bella, rather than having to go back to having random women flirting with me, but I had to go back to work. At least I would get to look at Bella as she sat at the bar.

I was so thankful to Keith for telling the girls to stay inside when we closed. I knew that there would be some people hanging around. More importantly there would be men hanging around. Men who wouldn't think twice about jumping three young girls as they waited outside for us. Keith was good like that. Always thinking ahead and making sure that everything was okay and everyone was safe. You couldn't ask for a better boss. As long as you adhered to the rules of the job, then you had a friend for life.

I sighed as I pulled up outside Bella's apartment block. I didn't want this night to end. Even though I had spent most of it working it was still one of the best of my life. Hopefully, Bella would be able to give me even better nights at some point in the future. Even though it was what I wanted more than anything I told myself that we would go at her pace. I didn't want to push anything with her. Not until she was ready.

I looked over at Bella and barely had any time to react before her lips were on mine again. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly as I felt her hands running through my hair. Oh my god, this girl had no idea how good that felt. I wanted her right then and there, but I restrained myself, just hoping that little Edward would listen. I placed one hand on the back of her neck and ran the other slowly through her hair and she let out a small moan, driving me crazy.

Just then, there was a knock on the window and we broke apart to see Rosalie standing there with a grin on her face. Bella turned back to me and blushed. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and got out of the car, walking around to her side. Closing it after she got out I took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it.

"So," She said smiling. "What are we doing tomorrow. I mean we don't have any classes, so I'm free until four, when I have to go to work."

"Ah-ah." I said shaking my head at her. "Remember our deal. Tomorrow I get to come with you to work."

"Oh yeah." She sighed remembering what we had decided in class earlier that day. Or yesterday depending on how you wanted to look at it.

"So, I'll pick you up later, then?" I asked and she nodded another smile forming on her lips. "Around ten-ish. We can just hang out if you want." She nodded again before she grabbed he back of my head and crashed her lips into mine. If I hadn't needed to come up for air I wouldn't have broken it. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I told her, panting slightly.

I watched her walk up the steps and didn't move until she'd closed the door behind her. I sighed to myself and got into my car, making the short trip back to my house. When I got there I saw Emmett's Jeep out front. I hadn't even realised they'd left, I'd been that wrapped up in Bella.

Walking through the door, I slipped off my jacket and hung it up, calling out to Jasper and Emmett, hearing from their replies that they were in the front room. Walking round I found them furiously competing on a video game, their faces contorted with concentration.

"Aw man!" Emmett cried as Jasper managed to kill him. I grinned to myself. It was amazing how these guys could change from being quiet and studious in college, to relaxed and chatty with the girls, to outgoing and loud in the bar and then start acting like little children again. _But then again, _I thought, _that's how I must seem to Bella._ I'd never thought of it that way. I'd always seen Emmett and Jasper moulding to their surroundings but I'd never thought that I did as well.

"Hey man." Jasper said, picking up the glass of water that he had on the table and taking a sip. "Finally yanked yourself away from Bella then?" He grinned and winked at me as I sat down. In response I threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?" He cried, throwing it back.

"You know exactly what that was for." I said, putting the pillow behind me and sitting back.

"No, I don't." He pouted at me, an indignant look on his face.

"Looks like Eddie's finally going to get laid." Emmett said grinning an evil grin at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't call me Eddie. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me that, _Eddie_, it's not going to stop me." He chuckled. "Nah, in all seriousness though. I'm glad you fianlly got her. Both Jazz and I know how much you like her." I nodded in appreciation. "And in all honesty, her mate Rose. Phew." He began fanning himself, which made Jasper and I laugh. "You gotta admit though, she is hot." I nodded in agreement. Rose was gorgeous, but she wasn't the type of girl I'd go for. I prefer brunettes. "And she's got a sharp mind too. Something you don't really think of when it comes to girls looking like her. I still can't believe I didn't know she was in my mechanics class." He looked as though he was mentally slapping himself for not noticing.

"Well, why don't you ask her out?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. "I've heard from Bella that she really likes you."

"Really?" His eyes lit up when I said that, and I grinned at his enthusiasm. "I don't know though." He started shaking his head, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, man." Jasper said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "She likes you. You like her. Ask her out. Hey, maybe we can triple date." He looked at me with a glint in his eye and I could feel my brow furrowing in confusion. "I asked Alice out earlier. And she said yeah."

"Congrats man." I said grinning. "Come on Em. You know you want to."

He nodded his head at me. "I think I will. Tomorrow though. I don't think she'd be too impressed with me calling her now seeing as it is," he looked at his watch, "four-thirty in the morning."

We sat and chatted for a little while longer, before we all started yawning. We got up and went our separate ways into our rooms. I closed my door, hearing Emmett's booming snores almost instantly. I felt slightly proud of myself. I knew that Jasper had wanted to but seriously lacked the courage to ask Alice out and Emmett was starting to like Rosalie, so it kind of felt that Bella and I were subconsciously playing match-makers by us getting together.

I quickly changed and got into bed, a feeling of euphoria overwhelming me. I had worked up the courage to ask Bella to be my girlfriend. Something I never thought that I'd be able to do. And she'd said yes. I laid there in the dark, grinning to myself. Yeah, life was good. Rolling over, onto my front I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, images of Bella floating through my head as I fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning I looked at my clock by my bed. It was eight fifty-four. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower quickly washing my hair and letting the hot water relax my muscles. Normally I'd take a shower before I went to bed, but last night I had been so wrapped up in Bella and happy that the two guys that were practically my brothers had worked up the courage to ask out the girls that they liked, that it had completely slipped my mind. I felt almost instantly better as the hot water hit my skin.

Stepping out I toweled myself dry in my bathroom and tied the towel around my waist. I would have to go to the gym tomorrow, as I hadn't been at all this week. Another thing that Bella does to me, and this time it wasn't a good thing. I couldn't afford to have my muscles go soft. Who knows when I might need them at the bar, as things can get a bit rough, especially when an angry spouse thinks we're offering more than we do and decides to start a fight.

Looking out the window I saw that it was slightly overcast so I dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a sweater. I walked out to the kitchen to see Jasper sat on one of the bar stools and Emmett just finishing up a phone conversation. As I walked in Jasper held a finger to his mouth, a grin on his face. "He's asking out Rosalie" he mouthed at me and I nodded in recognition. I watched Emmett as he hung up the phone a huge smile on his face.

"She said yes." He laughed. "We're going out on Friday night."

"Friday?" Jasper asked, an air of confusion in his voice. "That's the Fleet Week night. You reckon Keith will let you have it off?"

"I won't ask for it off," He told us, making himself a bowl of cereal. "I'll just tell him I'll be a bit late. I'll bring Rose to the bar."

"I don't know about that Emmett." I said warily. "You remember what it was like last year." He nodded.

"I'll keep her safe." He said, confidently.

"Okay, then." I made myself a cup of coffee and some toast and then sat down on one of the bar stools opposite Jasper. "Right," I said, popping the last bit of toast in my mouth. "I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

"Off to see Bella?" Jasper asked grinning. I smacked him upside the head.

"Yes, actually." I stuck my tongue out at him, like a child and he laughed at me. "See you later."

I got in my car and drove around to Bella's, making it there at nine fifty-nine. Getting out of the car and knocking on the door I couldn't help a huge grin as my Bella opened it. Because she was now. She was _my _Bella. And I had no intention of letting her go.

She looked absolutely stunning in her dark blue jeans and v-neck sweater.

"Hello, love." I said, pulling her into a swift kiss. "You know what?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "We match." She looked down and laughed, seeing that we did in fact match.

"I see that we do." She pulled me into another kiss. "What's the plan for today?"

"Oh, I don't know." I said honestly. I hadn't really planned out the day, other than spending it with Bella that is. "We could take a walk around and sit in Central Park, or we could go and see some of the tourist sites. I've been in the city for almost three years and I've never been round them."

"Me neither," She said, looking at me with those huge brown eyes that I could just melt into. "Shall we go see them then?" I nodded and opened her car door for her. "Why thank you kind sir." She smiled as she climbed in.

"No worries, my lady." I closed her door and walked around to my side. "Where to first?"

"Um," She pondered this. "Statue of Liberty. I've always wanted to see it."

"Me too." I nodded pulling out into the street.

After going to see the Statue of Liberty, where Bella insisted on buying one of those god-awful spiked hat things, we went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Thankfully she didn't wear that hat thing and didn't try to make me wear it either. "As a reminder of the day" she called it. Personally I wouldn't need any reminders of the day as I had one perfect reminder walking along next to me.

After we left the museum we went to Central Park and sat under some of the trees and talked for a while. I asked her about the town of Forks, her friends and family. Why she left Forks and travelled across the country to New York. She told me that it was something that she had always wanted to do. Come and live in New York City. Even if it was just for a while. She didn't know where she'd end up after she finished college, but she was happy that she had gotten one dream out of the way. I couldn't help hoping that wherever she ended up, it was somewhere with me.

I had it bad. I knew I did. But I didn't care.

I looked at the time and saw that it was half past three. She needed to be at work in half an hour so I sped back towards where she said she worked and we made it there with five minutes to spare. Knowing all the back streets of New York has its advantages I will say. We got out of the car and she kissed me before running in. When I walked in, I heard her explaining to her boss what I was doing there and he seemed willing enough. He told me that as long as I didn't distract her too much from her work he had no problem with it. I ordered myself a coffee and I found a spare newspaper and started to read. There were seats at the counter and it wasn't too busy so I didn't bother moving.

I found out that the newspaper quickly became redundant as I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. The way she moved around the tables, clearing up, taking people's orders was entracing. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. _Hey, she's your girlfriend,_ I reasoned. _You're allowed to stare._ I smiled to myself as I thought that. _My girlfriend._ I didn't deserve her. She, to me, was perfect.

"Hey, there handsome." A voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Can I get you anything else?"

I looked up to see a waitress standing in front of me, leaning on the counter in what I supposed was meant to be a seductive manner. She pouted and leant forward even more, her aim obviously to draw me in through flaunting of cleavage.

"Yeah," I said, finishing my coffee. "Can I have another please?" I smiled at her.

"Coming right up." She purred and I shuddered inside. How could girls think that that kind of behaviour was attractive. She came back moments later with another cup of coffee and placed it in front of me. "Anything else you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." She walked away, shaking her hips a little too much, and I grinned to myself, shaking my head. I looked at the cup of coffee and noticed that there was a slip of paper folded up between the cup and the saucer. Taking it out I saw that there was a phoned number on it and the words. _Vanessa - don't hesitate to call, handsome._ I managed to suppress another shuddeer as I slid the piece of paper down the counter, making it obvious that I wasn't interested. She continued to try to look seductive at me though, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes whenever she could.

Just then Bella appeared by my side.

"Hey, you." She said, planting a kiss on my cheek. "I'm on my break now." I grinned at her and kissed her swiftly on the lips. I saw that this didn't go unnoticed by Vanessa who sauntered over to us asking if I wanted anything else, fluttering her eyelashes at me. I declined and focused my attention on Bella.

"Is she always like that?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She sighed. "If you've got a dick, then she wants to know. But she seems to be trying extra hard with you though." She smiled as I kissed her.

"Which is too bad for her because I'm all yours." I kissed the end of her nose quickly and her eyes lit up. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to know, because I've got some plans for you." She said a sly smile appearing on her face. I raised my eyebrows in query but she shook her head, still smiling. "Nope." She popped the "p". "You'll find out when I want you to find out."

"Aw that's not fair." I moaned, pouting playfully. She laughed and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around my neck as mine slid around her waist. "Tell me. Please."

"Nope." She shook her head again. "It's more fun if you don't know." I pouted again and she laughed as I pulled her up onto my knee.

We sat and chatted for a few minutes more before she had to get back to work. I didn't want to let her go. I loved the feeling of her on my knee, the softness of her skin, the tenderness of her kiss. Yes, she was the girl that I had been waiting for and there was no way that I was going to let her go. Ever.

After she went back to work, I still didn't manage to keep my eyes off of her. The only time I did was when nature called and I had no other choice. Other than that all I did for all those hours was watch my Bella work, just as she did me.

After a while, my phone started ringing, and as it had gotten a little busier inside I went outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey man." It was Emmett. "Was just wondering how its going?" If he'd been standing face to face I swear he would've winked.

"Haha, very funny Em." He laughed on the other end. "Nah, it's going good. What about you and Rosalie? Where's that leading?"

"I dunno." I frowned at that. He seemed to take my silence as another question. "Well, it's just, what if she's not really into me you know? What if she just says she is because of the fact that her two best friends like you and Jazz?"

"Have you not seen how she looks at you man?" I sighed. "I mean, the way she watches you at work. It's like, I dunno. She's into you man. And I know you're into her, so shut up and go out with her. You've already asked her out, and she's said yes. What other confirmation do you need?" He sighed on the other end.

"I guess so, man. I dunno, I guess it's just better hearing it from you or Jazz than from myself." He sighed again. This really wasn't an Emmett that I was used to. Normally, he was happy and charming with the girls, hence his nickname, but this Emmett was shy and unsure. Could he be in deeper than I thought? "Anyway, thanks man, I, uh, I gotta go get ready for work."

"Sure thing. Any time man." I hung up the phone and turned to go back inside, when I was met by Vanessa. She was standing right behind me and smiled as I turned around.

"Now that we're all alone." She purred, sidling up to me. Why couldn't this girl take a hint. "I'm on my break now. I know somewhere we could have some fun." She smiled, running a finger up and down my right bicep.

"Sorry, but no." I said, bluntly.

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean "no"?" Obviously she didn't handle rejection well.

"I mean no!" I said again. "No offence but you're not my type. I'm with Bella." I began to walk past her but she held my arm, and pouted at me. "I'm not interested." I said making it clear, pulling my arm out of her grasp and walking back inside.

Bella saw me and bounded up to me. "I'm finished. We can go now." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Lemme grab my stuff and we can go." She bounced off to the back where the employees must keep their belongings while they were working. She appeared moments later, still bouncing up and down. I was beginning to wonder, had this girl gotten into whatever secret stash Alice had?

"Come on then," I said, draping an arm around her shoulders and walking out the door, earning a glare from Vanessa we walked past.

We drove back to my place, as I knew that no one would be in, giving us some quiet time alone together. The guys were at work, and would be for at least another eight hours or so, so we wouldn't be disturbed. I walked into the house and took mine and Bella's jacket.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked her as we made our way into the front room.

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired." She said, sitting down on one of the sofas, pulling me down with her. "We could watch a movie."

"Sure," I said, getting up and lifting up the sliding door to reveal our vast DVD collection. "Pick one." I grinned at her as her jaw dropped. I don't think she'd seen this many movies other than in a blockbuster. She got up and ended up picking out "Ghost Rider", a film I loved and apparently it was one of her favourites too. We laid down on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her as she settled her head on my shoulder. Kissing her on the top of her head, I pressed play on the remote.

As the film was ending I looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed. I could tell by her regulated breathing that she had fallen asleep, so I gently maneouvered myself out from underneath her and picked her up bridal style and carried her through to my room. Pulling back the covers I laid her down on my bed and tucked her in. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that flooded my room, and I couldn't help but feel myself falling for her even more. I kissed her on the forehead and her lips turned up slightly at the corners in a small smile. I sat and watched her for a few minutes before going to get changed. I changed in the bathroom and was going to get my things ready to sleep on the couch but something stopped me.

"Edward," I heard a whisper. It was Bella. I was afraid that I'd woken her up, but when I went over to her, I saw that she was still fast asleep. "Edward." She sighed again, smiling. I couldn't help but grin. She was dreaming about me, just as I had dreamt about her the night before. "Don't go." She breathed. "Stay with me." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead again. I walked around the bed and climbed in the other side, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry love." I whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

I swore that I saw the side of her face crinkle in a smile, but I couldn't be sure. I kissed the back of her neck and buried my face in her hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries as I fell asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered again, smiling.

**Okay I know, lots of fluff, but I couldn't help myself. I saw this scene in my head and it seemed so perfect that I had to put it in.  
Flame me if you don't like it, or praise me if you do, because this is one of my fav chapters so far.  
I love reviews btw. :D**


	9. Chilling

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself not recognising my surroundings. _This isn't my room,_ I thought, panicking slightly. Where the hell was I?

I tried to move but found that there was something keeping me in place. I felt around my waist to find an arm there. _What the hell?_ I began to panic even more. I calmed my breathing down when I realised that I was still fully clothed. Nothing had to have happened then. Wherever I was. Then I realised that there was something behind me. Something warm and hard, moving slightly with the deep breathing that accompanied sleep.

I twisted around on the bed and came face to face with Edward. I calmed down and smiled to myself when I saw it was him. Watching him sleep was fascinating. He was so perfect, even in sleep. His hair was messier than I'd ever seen it, falling slightly over his eyes. He looked so peaceful and childlike, that I hated to think that I could have woken him in my moment of panic a minute ago. I sighed in happiness as I remembered that I must have fallen asleep during the movie, and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, must have carried me through to his bedroom. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his warm chest, my head moving slightly, in time with his rhythmic breathing.

As I did this he stirred slightly, and I saw him open those beautiful green eyes of his. When he saw me watching him, a small, sleepy smile met his lips. He looked so innocent in this state. I couldn't believe that he was mine.

"Morning love." He said, his voice still thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Morning," I said, pushing myself away from him slightly. This only caused him to wrap his arms around my waist even more and pull me closer.

"No," He murmured, shaking his head, burying his face into my shoulder and hair. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute, and I could see that he wasn't even trying. "No," He murmured again as I chuckled and ran a hand through his beautiful bronze locks.

"Okay," I sighed and kissed the top of his head. I felt him smile and sigh against my shoulder. Oh, how I would love to wake up like this every morning.

Just then, we were interrupted by Alice barging into the room and jumping on us.

"Wakey wakey!" She squealed, causing Edward to bury his head deeper into my shoulder and moan in annoyance. I laughed remembering that he wasn't used to Alice's hyperactive nature. "Come on, you two! Up you get!" She was still boucing on the bed, trying to wake Edward up as I laughed at the two of them. "Edward! Wake up!" The only response she got was an incoherent mumble and him clutching onto me even tighter.

"Alice." I said, laughing at her persistance and his reaction to her. "I don't think he wants to get up yet. Remember, however used to your abnormal perkiness this early in the morning I am, he isn't. Go away."

Edward nodded against my shoudler and I caught a mumble of something that sounded like, "Annoying little pixie!" This caused me to laugh even more. Even though he had only known her for a matter of days he knew exactly what she was like.

"All right, but if the two of you aren't up in ten minutes I'm getting the ice out of the freezer!" She warned as she stalked out of the room. I knew Alice wasn't bluffing. Rosalie and I had learnt that the hard way, when we underestimated her eagerness in the morning.

"Come on, babe." I said, trying to sit up, but failing tremendously against Edward's hold on me. He may be half asleep, but he was still strong. "She's not bluffing."

He lifted his head up and looked at me sleepily. "Do I have to?" He whined like a little child, making me giggle.

"Yes, unfortuately." I pulled away from him and he pouted at me, not wanting me to move. I kissed him softly and he smiled. "Come on." I got out of bed quickly before he had any chance to pull me back. "Up! I hate the mornings too but Alice will be Alice and she _will_ be coming back in here if we're not out there soon."

He rubbed his eyes and stretched out, reminding me of the way a cat will stretch out its muscles. His t-shirt lifted up and I saw the chiseled muscles of his abs underneath. I felt myself going weak. _How did I end up with this Adonis?_ I asked myself and I saw him grinning at me.

"It's not that I hate mornings. I happen to like the mornings. Especially when I wake up the way I did today." He grinned at me again. "I'm just not overly fond of that hyperactive little pixie you call a best friend jumping on me without warning." I laughed at his analogy of Alice.

He gracefully rolled out of bed and walked around to the side I was standing on, taking me around the waist and planting a kiss on my forehead. Not content with that I caught him around the neck and pulled him down to meet my lips, standing on my tiptoes so he wouldn't have to bend down too far. His kiss was soft and gentle and he tasted delicious, even first thing in the morning. We walked out into the kitchen hand in hand to meet the others.

Jasper and Emmett looked as disgruntled as Edward did, obviously having been woken up in the same way as Edward. I laughed at the sight. These boys had a lot to learn when it came to Alice and I caught Rose's eye knowingly. She looked between Edward and myself, and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled. This giggle did not go unnoticed by the boys.

"What?" They all asked in unison. The three of us laughed at them. They were all so cute in the morning. Watching the three of them, I could see how they all got along so well. They were more alike that you would have thought looking at them. Edward made his way over to the coffee machine, asking if I wanted one, before he reached the cupboard. I nodded and he got two mugs out of the cupboard and flicked the switch on the coffee maker.

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes again, still full of sleep.

"It's eight forty." Alice said looking at her watch. I felt my eyes go as wide as Edward's did. "Don't worry." Alice held up her hands upon seeing our reactions. "The campus has had a power outage. There aren't any classes today. And....it's Emmett and Rosalie's day off."

"How do you know all this?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"It's Alice," Rosalie gave as an explanation. "Somehow this girl knows everything. Tip: never bet against Alice." I nodded in agreement. Anytime anyone ever bet against Alice, it, well, it ended in disaster, let's put it that way.

"So what's the plan for today then?" I asked, then I saw the glint in Alice's eye. "No! No shopping! Something that we can _all_ enjoy." Alice face transformed into a scowl at that and Jasper laughed, causing her to smile again. Alice had it bad for Jasper, I knew that much. Just like I had it bad for Edward. I couldn't help but watch him and notice how his muscles flexed and relaxed with each movement under his shirt.

"Here you go," He handed me a mug of coffee and sat down on one of the bar stools that were in their kitchen, pulling me into his lap, nuzzling his nose into my neck. His soft breath on my shoulder caused me to giggle as it tickled. He kissed the back of my neck softly and sighed.

I saw Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looking at us again. Emmett was too engrossed in the newspaper to notice anything, which Edward had told me was a rare occurance for Emmett.

"What?" I asked the three of them and they all grinned knowing grins.

"You two are so cute." Rosalie cooed, Alice and Jasper nodding in agreement.

"Whatever," Edward said, taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Come off it, man. You two have got it bad and you know it." Jasper grinned, causing Edward to throw a towel at him.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked taking a sip of my own coffee. "Just chilling?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper agreed. "What you think, Em?" We looked at Emmett, who was still concentrating on the paper. "Emmett?" His head, snapped up. "Chill today, yeah?" He nodded and smiled at Rosalie, as Jasper turned to look at Alice, a goofy grin on his face. Yeah, like Edward and I were the only ones who had it bad. I turned around and kissed Edward lightly on the tip of his nose, causing him to smile.

We spent the day, relaxing in the front room, chatting and playing video games, Emmett and Jasper getting extremely competitive. According to Edward they were always like this so all the shouting and cursing wasn't for our benefit. I could tell that Edward wasn't best pleased with the language that was coming out of the mouths of his best friends, but I also knew that he knew that he couldn't stop it, so he left them be. I didn't mind. I thought it was quite funny actually. Apparently, Alice and Rosalie did too.

Before we knew it, it was time for the boys to be getting to work. I told Edward that I would skip coming today, as I wanted to get some sleep done and write up some notes for our project. He looked at me suspiciously and I assured him that I wouldn't put his place of work down if he didn't want me to. I was just going to write down the noticeable changes that I saw in him when he was there, none of the actions, just the changes in his personality.

He seemed to relax at that thought, which I was glad to see. I knew that he, Emmett and Jasper didn't really want people at college to find out where they worked. Not because they were ashamed or anything. Far from it. We knew that the guys loved their job, but they didn't want the awkwardness that could arise at college if people were to start going there on a regular basis. We also knew that if people saw them at the bar then they would think that something more was going on. And that was something we did not want happening.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me, pulling me close.

"Try and keep me away." I murmured into his chest. I looked up and touched my lips to his. After a moment he deepened the kiss and I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly and I forced my tongue into his mouth, trying to soak up all the taste of him that I could in those short moments we had before we had to break for air. I pulled away from him panting slightly and he smiled at me, kissing my forehead lightly.

I walked out of the apartment and got into Rosalie's BMW and we drove back home, Alice chatting about something that really didn't interest me. All I could think about was Edward, and yet when I did, my stomach did little flips and I swear that my heart sped up. What the hell was wrong with me? I found that I was missing him already, even though it had been only a few minutes since I had seen him last.

I couldn't stop thinking about him all the time I wrote up my notes, changed and got into bed. Even after I got into bed and fell asleep my mind was on Edward. He was all I dreamt about all night. He was all I had been able to dream about for the last few nights. I just hoped I hadn't been sleep-talking the night before. But then again, would it have been so bad if I had.

When I woke up on Thursday, Alice told us that the power outage had spread to the few blocks surrounding the campus. Apparently there was a fault with the underlying cables that had caused the outage. So again there was no college.

The day passed in pretty much the same was as the previous one. We went round to the boys house, seeing as there was more room there, and this time it was me that woke Edward up. Though I did it in a nicer way than Alice had done.

I walked up to his room and quietly opened the door, slowly opening it so that it wouldn't creak and wake him up. I loved watching him sleep. He was so peaceful and innocent in sleep. And yet, he still had the look of a Greek God, and he was my Greek God. I still had to pinch myself when I told myself that that was my boyfriend lying there in the bed and not some strangers room that I had walked into. I sat down gently on the edge of his bed and stroked his face, gently with the tips of my fingers. He smiled in his sleep and he leant into my hand slightly, which made me smile.

The next thing I knew, there was a strong pair of arms around my waist and I was lying with my back to Edward, underneath the covers while he nuzzled his head into the back of my neck. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned around face him and he smiled at me sleepily.

"Now, that's a nicer way to be woken up." He said, his voice still thick with sleep. I kissed him on the tip of his nose, and then his cheek. I placed kisses on both of his closed eyelids and all over his forehead, making sure I kissed every inch of his face before I reached his lips. I felt him smile under my kisses which made me giggle. Finally, I placed a lingering kiss on his sweet, soft lips and he pulled me in closer, his arms tightening around my waist.

We didn't do much that day either, much to Alice's dismay. We all knew that she wanted to go shopping but seeing as it was five against one, she knew that she couldn't win, which I have to admit is a rarity for Alice. She normally always wins. It must be the hold that Jasper had over her. I couldn't help wondring whether or not those two were going to become a couple or not. They seemed as couply as Edward and I, but I wasn't sure whether or not it was official yet. I hoped that it was, or if it wasn't that it would be soon. Alice had liked Jasper for a long time, and from what I'd heard from Edward, Jasper had liked her for relatively the same amount of time.

All too soon it was time for the boys to go to work again. Since Edward had asked for Tuesday and Thursday off, he wasn't going in and he and I were going to have another quiet night in.

"You can go to work if you want." I told him for the twentieth time. "I don't mind. Honestly."

He just sat there and shook his head. "Nope." He said popping the "p". "I told Keith that I wasn't going to be in tonight, so I'm going to spend it with you." He smiled and me and planted a kiss on my lips before I could argue my point even more. We had only been together a matter of days and yet he already knew how to shut me up. _Damned Adonis. _I thought._ I'll get you._ As if he could read my mind he gave me a smile that said "no you won't" before morphing into that crooked grin that I loved so much.

"We're going to go now." Rosalie announced walking through from the kitchen. "You coming Bells?" She asked stopping in the doorway.

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay here with Edward." I looked at him and he smiled at me before turning his attention back to the television, giving us as much privacy as he could without leaving the room. Rosalie was then joined by Alice and they both raised their eyebrows at me suggestively. I shook my head and ignored them, leaning my head back onto Edward's chest, my body moving to the rhythm of his breathing. I turned my head so that my ear was pressed to his chest and I found that I could hear his heartbeat. I sighed, listening to that beautiful sound.

"Like what you hear?" He said, and I looked up at him, not taking my head off of his chest and nodded. He smiled at me, lovingly. "It belongs to you, you know."

I nodded. "As mine belongs to you." I pulled myself up and kissed him before settling back down on his chest and laying my head where it had been a moment ago.

I couldn't believe that the one person I had wanted, I mean _really_ wanted, the one that was persued by almost every girl on our campus, and had turned down much prettier, smarter, wittier girls than me, was lying right underneath me. I was the luckiest girl in existence.

**Aww isn't that cute.  
I know it's another chapter of fluff and stuff but I wanted to delve a little into Edward and Bella's relationship.  
The next chapter is in the bar, so yay! for all of you who were waiting for that to resurface.  
Love reviews. No reviews = no update. Mean I know but hey, what are you gonna do?**


	10. Fleet Week!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**EPOV**

I really didn't want Bella and Alice to come to work with Jasper and I on Friday. We knew what Fleet Week could entail and we didn't really want the girls to be anywhere near the bar that night. Unfortunately though, the girls couldn't be swayed and remained adamant that they would be coming with us. Something we were not happy about.

I tried to talk Bella out of coming all day on Friday, but she wouldn't hear it. I could hear Jasper arguing with Alice in the same way I was. I still wasn't sure if those two were an item yet and I'd told myself that I would find out that night at work.

"Look, Edward." Bella looked at me sternly, in a way that a mother would look at whining child. "I'm coming whether you like it or not. I don't see what could be so bad about it. I mean it's just like any other night right?"

"No," I replied, sighing. "That's the whole point. It's not like other nights. Tonight there are going to be a lot of extremely drunk sailors. Sailors that probably haven't really seen a woman in months, due to being at sea. At least not a womant that they don't work with. I mean, I don't know, but what I do know, is that there'll probably be a fight tonight."

"I don't care." She said, putting her hands on her hips and pouting. She really had no idea how sexy she looked when she did that. Or maybe she did and was just doing it to get me worked up in a way that she could use to her advantage. "I'm coming and that's final." She walked over and poked me in the chest when she said that and I sighed, knowing that this was an argument that I wasn't going to win.

"Fine." I resigned and she smiled, knowing that she'd won. She leant down and kissed me passionately, knowing that I wouldn't be able to refuse her when she did that. Even though we had only been together for less than a week she knew exactly what buttons to push to get what she wanted.

I walked into the front room and saw Jasper sat there with an indignant look on his face. He had obviously lost his argument with Alice also. I sighed as I sat down and he looked at me shaking his head, with a look on his face that said "women". I nodded and we sat there in silence, staring at the television as Alice and Bella got ready to go. Rosalie was with Emmett so we knew that we wouldn't have any trouble there. He was taking her to the bar after their date, which I knew he was as against as Jasper and I were against Bella and Alice going, but she had won that argument as well. I don't know what it was about these girls but they had some sort of power over the three of us. I hated to admit it, but we were well and truly whipped. Jasper and Emmett knew it as well.

A while later, the girls walked in and stood in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at Bella. Even though she was dressed casual, she looked fantastic. She was wearing a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and a red strap top. A small black cardigan over the top of it and black boots that completed the ensemble. She smiled at me and flushed, hiding her face with her hair. I stood up and placed a finger under her chin, placing a small kiss on her lips as I tilted her head up to look at me.

"You look fantastic." I whispered and she giggled the giggle that I loved so much.

"Come on then boys." Alice chirped, smiling with Jasper following, wearing the same expression that I probably was. Yeah, we were so whipped.

We grabbed our stuff from our respective rooms and all piled into my car. The drive to the bar was filled with Alice and Bella singing and dancing along to the different dance and pop songs that came on the radio. Jasper and I laughed at the two of them, but they didn't care. They were having fun and it made me smile to see Bella so carefree.

Pulling up to the bar, I felt my face fall. There was already a huge queue outside and most of it consisted of white uniform wearing sailors, both male and female. They were all yelling and shouting and it was clear that they had already been drinking as they were trying to square up to Al, trying to get him to let them in ahead of time. Al wasn't having any of it though. There was no way he was going to let them intimidate him, but then again, someone of Al's size was pretty hard to intimidate. As we got out of the car, I put an arm around Bella, holding her close to me, and I knew that Jasper was doing the same behind me.

"Hey Al." I called as we approached. I tried to keep calm as I heard the many catcalls coming from the sailors in the line, aimed at both Bella and Alice. I knew there was a reason I didn't want the girls here tonight.

"Hey guys," He called back. He opened the door to let the girls in, and I nodded at Bella and Alice to go in. Both Jasper and I watched them go in and the door shut behind them before we went down to the basement.

"Hey Jazz." I called as we got downstairs. "What's happening with you and Alice?"

"I don't know." He shrugged as we went round to get changed. "I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I don't know what she's going to say."

"Alright man." I clapped him on the back. "Come on. You have nothing to worry about. She's completely into you. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't." He shrugged as though he wasn't completely believing what I was saying. "Come on. Go for it. She's not going to say no. Bella's told me that she won't."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded. It was true. Bella had told me that Alice was waiting for Jasper to ask her out, and was worried that he didn't like her because he hadn't yet. He blinked and strayed into thought.

"Yup," I said, pulling my top over my head. "Anyway, come on. Let's get up there, I don't like leaving the girls up there when all those guys are coming in." He nodded and we shoved our stuff in our lockers and ran up the stairs.

When we got up the stairs, we saw that the bar was now filling up and the girls were looking nervous. I shot Bella a look saying "don't worry, just shout if you need me" and she relaxed a little. I got them out two beers and poured them two shots, watching while they downed them. I knew Bella wasn't a fan of tequila, so it made me feel slightly cruel to give it to her, but I knew that Rosalie would be disappointed if I didn't. I grinned evilly at her and winked as I moved down the line of customers that had arrived at the bar.

The night was going like any other at the bar. Which was good considering the fact that by this time the previous year, several fights had broken out and the police had been called. Keith had said that if that happened again this year then he wasn't hosting Fleet Week again. He couldn't risk losing the bar.

Both Jasper and I were up on the bar, and Keith was behind it serving the drinks. We knew that Emmett would be joining us soon which is something we were grateful for as we were extremely busy. Suddenly Keith jumped over the bar and was fighting his way through the crowd. I looked down the bar and saw a female sailor leaning over and trying to help herself to the beer.

"Hey, hey!" Jasper shouted walking up to her and grabbing her up. "This is not a gas pump, girl!" He pushed her back into the crowd, not too forcefully though, so he didn't risk hurting her. "Wait your turn!" With that the woman laughed and Jasper went back to dancing. I carried on entertaining the section of the crowd that was watching me.

"Yeah, I like it!" I shouted spinning a couple of times.

Just then, a strong arm wrapped around my legs and started pulling me off the bar. I noticed that a large sailor had grabbed me and was pulling me onto his shoulder looking up at me gleefully. _Great!_ I thought, trying to stay on the bar but failing.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What are you doing? Put me down!" He refused to listen to me.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper shout from the bar as the guy that had grabbed me walked further away from it. "Come on, let him go!"

"Help!" I shouted. "Jasper! Help!" The guy pulled me off his shoulder and put me down, but I was surrounded by sailors, both male and female, who were grabbing at me and touching me in places that I really didn't want to be touched. "Let me go!"

"Edward!" I heard Jasper shout and I saw that he wasn't on the bar anymore, but fighting his way through the crowd to get to me. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't scared. The guys that were surrounding me were huge and, judging from the places they were grabbng me, obviously gay. "Edward!" I tried to grab his outstretched hand, but one of the guys next to me grabbed me around the waist, locking me in an iron grip.

"Jasper!" I shouted, reaching out for his hand. "Jasper!" I saw that he had been cornered and surrounded too. I turned back to the sailors that had me trapped. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" One of them cackled. "Fine piece of ass like you! No way!"

"Al," I heard Kieth shout. "Where's Jasper and Edward!" He had obviously finished what he was dealing with outside and come back into to find us gone and Al in a fight with some sailors.

"I don't know!" I heard Al shout. He wasn't too far from me. If I could make my way over to Jasper, and then if we could find our way over to Al then we'd be alright. I tried to worm my way away from the people that had me trapped but they had formed a circle around me now, cutting off any chance of escape that I'd had.

_The girls!_ I thought frantically. _Where are the girls?!_ I knew I should have made Bella and Alice stay at home tonight. I knew that something bad was going to happen. Why wouldn't they listen to us?!

"Emmett!" I heard Keith shout. I looked up and saw that he'd climbed up onto a table and was hanging onto one of the pillars. "They're tearing this place apart!"

"I'm calling the cops!" I heard Emmett shout. And he would. I was so glad to hear that Emmett was here. There was no doubt that he'd made Rosalie stay down in the basement. I saw him on the bar and he spotted me. "Edward!"

"Emmett!" I shouted back, trying to work my way towards him, but again being cut off by the sailors surrounding me. "Get the girls out of here!" He nodded and I saw him walk down the bar, pushing sailors that thought they could help themselves to the alcohol back off the bar. "Let me go!" I shouted, trying to get loose but they had my arms in a vice-like grip, looking at me and grinning, shaking their heads. "Come on, let me go!" I saw Emmett pull the girls over the bar and point to the basement. I saw Bella and Alice searching for me and Jasper before Emmett gave them a slight push and they complied.

Emmett then jumped down into the crowd and forced his way through, making his way toward Jasper and me.

"Jasper!" I broke free of one of the guys that had one of my arms and reached out to him, grabbing his hand. "Emmett's here!" I shouted and he nodded.

"Ed! Jazz!" Emmett cried, shoving his way through the crowd, which was now one massive brawl. He grabbed Jasper and yanked him free of the group that was holding him and made his way over to me, wrenching me free. "Go! Behind the bar! Go!"

I pushed my way back through the crowd as quickly as I could without getting hit or kicked in any way. I saw Jasper jump over the bar, and I followed suit, hearing Emmett landing softly behind me.

"You guys okay?" He asked us and we nodded, panting. "Go downstairs. The cops'll be here soon! Sort this rabble out!" As if on cue the police burst through and started breaking up the fights, arresting the offenders.

We walked down the stairs rubbing our arms from where the groups had held us, only to be met with three hysteric girls.

"Edward!" Bella cried launching herself at me. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She looked me up and down before pulling me into a deep kiss. "Oh my God, I was so scared when that guy pulled you off the bar! I didn't know what to do. And then they grabbed Jasper as well. Are you okay?" She had tears streaming down her face now.

"I'm okay. Calm down, Bella, I'm fine. Both Jasper and I are fine." I pulled her close and saw the other two doing the same. I guess that they were all together now, as Alice and Jasper were engaged in a passionate kiss and Rosalie and Emmett were deep in an embrace the same as mine and Bella's.

Just then, Keith ran down the stairs looking worried out of his mind. "You two okay?" He asked, panting.

"Yeah, Keith we're fine." I said, looking at him, but not letting up my hold on Bella.

"Honestly, Keith, I don't know why you insist on hosting this thing each year!" Emmett said, still holding Rosalie in the same protective way.

"Trust me, after this year, I'm not hosting it again." He looked serious and we nodded. "The cops are clearing them out now. I'm making it so that they have to come back when they're sober and clear up. It's not fair having you guys do it." We nodded again, looking at each other, judging whether or not that was a good idea. "Don't worry. They'll be back tomorrow, hangovers and all. Clearing up!" He looked at us all, including the girls. "You can all get off now. As soon as this lots cleared out I'm closing up." He handed each of us a wad of cash. "There's a little more in there than usual, but considering what happened tonight, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks." We all said in unison and momentarily relinquished the girls so we could get our stuff.

"I was so scared." Bella whispered, tears still streaming down her face. "I thought you were going to get hurt."

"I told you not to come, love." I kissed the top of her head, but she didn't stop crying. I led her up the stairs that led outside and saw that there was a huge ruckus happening between the drunk sailors and the police. We hurried the girls into our vehicles and drove out of the parking lot and back home, completely boycotting the diner.

Pulling up, I began to offer to take the girls back to their apartment, but Bella stopped me, saying that she wanted to stay with me tonight. Alice sat in the back nodding her head furiously clinging onto Jasper as though her life depended on it. We gave in and led them up the steps to our house. Emmett was already inside with Rosalie, and I saw that they had already made their way to his bedroom.

Bella and I made our way to my bedroom and she sat down on the bed, silent tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, crouching down in front of her, wiping her eyes. "What's this?" I kissed her forehead again. She shook her head and looked down, causing her hair to hide her face from my view. "Tell me." I tucked her hair behind her ear and sat on the bed next to her.

"I thought that they were going to hurt you." She sobbed into my shirt. "It scared me so much."

"But they didn't hurt me." I reassured her. "I'm fine, love. See?" I pulled away from her so she could see that I was alright. She nodded and kissed me softly. "It's okay." I pulled her in close.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but soon she was trying to stifle yawns that kept coming.

"Okay," I smiled, pulling away from her slightly. "I think it's time for bed." She smiled at me sleepily and nodded. I got up and looked through my drawers and found an old Metallica t-shirt for her to wear along with some old track pants that were now too small for me. I knew I'd kept them for a reason. I handed them to her and she went into the bathroom to change. I changed while she was in there and laid down on my bed waiting for her to come out.

I don't know how, but she even made that old ensemble look good and I couldn't help smiling as she walked over to the bed and climbed in. She kissed me passionately, before turning around pressing her back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. I heard her sigh contentedly and I kissed the nape of her neck smiling.

"I was so scared tonight Edward." She whispered. "I really thought that something was going to happen to you." I sighed.

"Nothing happened." I breathed back. "I'm fine."

"This time." She sighed and before I could respond her breathing became deeper and more regulated, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

_This time?_ I thought confused. I would have to ask her about that in the morning. But for now I resigned myself to sleep, holding Bella in my arms, feeling complete.

**Bit of drama, followed by a sweet moment.  
Just the way I like them :D  
Remember, review people! :D**


	11. Coming To StayMeeting the Boyfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur. Classes mixed in with work and assignments. And of course there was Edward.

Things with Edward were amazing. We hadn't gotten past the kissing stage of our relationship yet, which was fine with me. Neither of us were ready for that stage so we were perfectly content with things the way they were.

We had classes together and spent time together afterwards with the guys. Jasper had asked Alice to be his girlfriend and she had accepted, just as I knew she would and Emmett and Rose were in the first stages of their relationship. Inwardly, I felt responsible for my friends happiness, and I could tell that Edward did too. Because we had gotten together, our friends had been brought together and were now happy. It made me smile watching them together. And then I remembered my Adonis. My own personal Greek God.

_My_ Edward.

After classes we'd usually go back to either his house or my apartment. Unless I had to go to work that is, and even then sometimes he'd come in and wait while I worked, watching me with adoring eyes. Normally I'd feel self conscious if someone watched me as intently as he did, but having him there made me feel safe and secure. When he wasn't there I missed him terribly, and I would count down the minutes, no sorry, make that seconds, until I saw him again. Of course he still had the advances of Vanessa to deal with, but he ignored her as best he could and I could tell that she was not happy about that. It made me warm inside to see the look in his eyes when he watched me work, and I knew that I had the same look in my eyes when I occasionally went to the bar with him.

I'd just finished work and was setting my things down in my bedroom when my phone began to ring, playing out my favourite song, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. I jumped and grabbed my phone out of my bag, hoping that it was Edward. He knew when I'd finished work and would usually call to check if it was okay for him to come over. I looked at the caller ID briefly and saw that it was a number that I didn't recognise.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Bella?" I heard an enthusiastic voice call over the other end.

"Yes," I said, still cautious as to who would be calling me.

"It's Jess." The voice squealed.

"Jess! Hey!" I felt a grin spreading across my face. I hadn't seen Jess since I'd left Forks to come to college. Whenever I'd gone back for summer or breaks she'd always been away on holiday with her family. We'd sent occasional emails and stayed in touch. It was great to hear from her. "How are you?"

I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich while she told me about what she'd been up to. Some things never change. Jess still let her mouth run away with her, but that was one of the things I loved about Jess. She never really talked about anything important so it was easy to tune her out and have the hum of her voice there, but know that you could nod and agree or disagree in the right places and she would be none the wiser.

"Hey, Jess hang on a sec." I put the phone on speaker and set it down on the side, so I could use both of my hands. "Okay."

"So," She said, her voice filling the kitchen. "How are you missy? What's new?"

"Oh nothing really." I replied, taking some bread out of the cupboard. "Same old really. College, work, same old, same old."

"So, no guys or anything then?" She sounded a bit disappointed at that revelation.

"Well," I stopped, wondering what to say. If I told her about Edward I would't ever get her off the phone, and yet another part of me wanted to scream it at her. Unfortunately, she interpreted my silence as a yes there was a guy.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "Tell me everything!" I could practically hear her jumping up and down with excitement.

"What do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, a name would be good." She huffed at me and I laughed, hearing her rolling her eyes, even over the phone.

"His name's Edward." I smiled. I loved saying his name. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was an old fashioned name that wasn't really used anymore. I didn't know. I just loved saying it.

"Ooh. So where'd you guys meet?"

"Um, we met in the bar that he works in." I bit my lip, wondering how much I should tell her.

"Nice." I could hear her approval over the phone. In Jess's eyes all barmen were hot. And Edward is no exception to that rule, I can tell you that now.

"Oh, Bella! Bella!" I jumped at her sudden outburst. "I completely forgot to tell you why I called!"

"Well," I said suggestively when she didn't elaborate. "What is it?"

"We're coming to New York!" She squealed and I nearly choked on the bite I was taking.

"What?!" I grinned to myself. "When?"

"Next week!" I could tell she was bouncing up and down again. "Isn't it great! We're coming for three weeks! You'll be able to show us all around and everything." My brain clicked on something then.

"Wait. You said "we". Who else is coming?"

"You know, me, Ang, Ben, Ty, the old gang. We'll be reunited." I grinned even wider. The whole gang was coming to New York. I hadn't seen most of them since I left for college. Ben and Angela had still been an item when I left and had gone to Colorado State together. I wasn't sure what Tyler and the rest were doing but at that point I really didn't care. They were coming and I'd get to see them again! I had to physically stop myself from jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ah that's great!" I squealed, sounding very much like Alice, which unnerved me a little. Maybe that little pixie really had rubbed off on me.

"I know, right! We're getting in on Friday. We're staying in a little hotel." She briefly told me where they were staying and I nearly spat my drink out.

"Jess! That's like a five minute walk from where I live!" I squealed again, scaring myself even more.

"That's so great!" She was definitely jumping up and down now. I could hear it. "And, you get to introduce us to your new man."

"I guess so." I said, wondering how I should introduce him to them.

We chatted for a little while longer. She told me what flight they were getting and what time they were getting in and I frowned because Edward would be working at that time. _You could always take them to the bar._ I thought, grinning. What a way to introduce them. Yes, I would take them to the bar and introduce Edward that way. She told me that she and Mike had broken up, but they were still good friends. She said that Ben and Angela were still together and were getting married when they left college. I couldn't help but squeal at that news. I felt bad for not keeping up with Angela. She was the only one at high school who saw me for me and not just as the new girl, just something to look at.

"Hey, Bells! I gotta go." She said suddenly, sounding upset that our conversation had been cut short.

"Okay then." I said smiling. "I'll see you Friday."

"See you then!" And she hung up.

I couldn't stop grinning when I put the phone down. I was so glad that they were coming. I missed all of my friends back home, and I couldn't wait for them to come. To meet Alice and Rose and the guys and especially Edward. I knew that Jess would be absolutely green with envy when she saw him. Note to self: keep an eye on Jess.

///////////

The next week or so passed so quickly. I told everyone that my old friends were coming, warning Emmett to be on his best behaviour and getting a reassurance from Rose that he would. The threat of no sex for a week told me that he would try.

Edward seemed pleased that he was going to be able to meet some people from my past. I warned him about Jessica though and he laughed that beautiful laugh I loved so much, before smiling his infamous crooked grin that made me go weak at the knees, kissing me and telling me that he only had eyes for me.

I was standing at the airport waiting for them all to get off the plane on Friday. Surprisingly, Emmett had let me borrow his Jeep seeing as the back to seat could be pulled out, making it into an eight seater as opposed to the usual five. I couldn't wait to see my friends. I was so excited that I would randomly start bouncing and squeal slightly. I got a few weird looks from people before they shrugged and realised that they were in New York and this was probably normal behaviour.

"BELLA!" I heard someone squealing my name moments before I had the wind knocked out of me. Whoever it was crushed me into a hug. I pulled them back to see Jess standing there grinning at me excitedly.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a chorus of people shouting. I looked around and saw all my old friends from Forks. There was Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren and last but not least Mike Newton was standing there grinning at me.

I gave them all a hug as we said hello and I didn't miss the fact that as he spun me around, Mike's hand went a little lower than I was comfortable with. Actually a _lot_ lower than I was comfortable with.

"Well, come on then." Jess said linking arms with me as though we were back in high school. We went round to the baggage claim and waited for their bags and suitcases, all the while Jess was chatting animatedly.

They were all chatting, laughing and joking as we piled in Emmett's Jeep. I warned them not to break anything or I would be paying for it, and not with cash. They heeded my warning and were all very careful. It didn't escape my attention that Mike didn't stop looking at me all the time. It was a bit creepy to be honest. He obviously wasn't over his infatuation with me. I would've thought after three years he would've gotten over it by now.

We pulled up outside their hotel, which was extremely close to my apartment block, another thing I was excited about. It meant that we didn't have to travel for ages to see each other while they were here. After checking them all in, we took their bags up to their rooms and dumped their stuff before convening in Jess and Lauren's room.

"So, Bella," Jessica said bouncing up and down on her bed like a little girl. "When do we get to meet Edward?" She asked and I flushed. I could've sworn I saw a flash of anger and jealousy travel across Mike's face. Oh well. What did I care?

"Actually." I said, grinning. "You get to meet him tonight. Because we're going to the bar he works in." Jess started jumping up and down on the bed again, squealing and clapping her hands. "We're also meeting my two roommates there. And boys," I said, pointing a finger at them. "They're both taken so no funny stuff." They nodded in unison and Eric even gave me a little salute making me smile. It was great to have them back.

"So when are we going?" Angela asked me, expectantly.

"Um, now, if that's alright." I said looking at my watch. "I mean it'll be pretty busy by now."

Surprisingly, none of them argued. Not even Jess or Lauren who I was sure was going to play up saying they needed time to get ready. Maybe it was the excitement of meeting Edward. I grinned to myself, wondering what their reactions would be when they saw him, not _behind_ the bar, but _on_ the bar instead.

We all piled into Emmett's Jeep again and I drove the short distance to Coyote Ugly, parking in Emmett's usual spot, smiling to myself when I saw Edward's Volvo where he always parked it.

"Hey Al." I greeted the doorman smiling.

"Hey Bells." He said smiling opening the door for me.

"I've got some friends with me tonight." I said, gesturing. "How busy is it?"

"Ah, the friends from back home?" I nodded. "Edward mentioned that you'd be in at some point this week with them. It's getting busier, you might want to get in there now." I looked to his side and noticed the huge queue to get it. I motioned towards the others and they followed me in.

"That guy was _huge_!" Jess whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. Al was huge, I'll give him that. "So which ones Edward?"

"He'll be the bronze haired on the bar." I said smiling and she stopped suddenly.

"Wait. _On_ the bar?" Her jaw dropped as I nodded. I looked around to see that neither Edward, Jasper nor Emmett were on the bar. But instead Keith was up there, holding a megaphone. I worked my way through the crowd, not getting too close to the bar, because I knew there was something up. As a rule, Keith never got up on the bar. It was something that he supposed set him apart as the boss. I nudged Jess, Angela and Lauren as I saw Edward behind the bar and pointed to him. I strained my neck to try and see what they were doing but there were too many people in the way. I worked my way closer to the bar as Jess clutched onto my arm. "That's him?" Jess gasped in awe. "He's _gorgeous_, Bells!"

Suddenly there was a burst of light and I looked to the end of the bar and saw Jasper, taking a swig of something that looked like vodka and holding a flame in front of his face. He spat out the vodka and there was another burst of light as the alcohol caught fire, the people in front of Jasper yelping a jumping back in surprise.

"Yeah, Jazz!" I cheered and looked at my friends. They were all in shock. They'd never seen anything like that before, other than at a fair. But then again not many people had seen anything like the Coyotes. I grinned at my friends reactions and turned my attention back to Keith.

"We have a special treat for you tonight boys and girls!" He said with a grin on his face. "If I were you I'd step away from the bar." No one did though. They were too curious to see what was going on. "You asked for it!" Keith warned.

Next thing I knew Edward, Emmett and Jasper were on the bar and the song "Cowboy" by Kid Rock started playing.

"See? _On_ the bar." I told Jess, smiling smugly.

"He's even more gorgeous than I thought." She said, staring. I poked her and gave her a look that said, "he's mine." She nodded.

Edward spotted me in the crowd, winked and smiled. Just then he turned around and picked something up off of the bar. When he turned around I saw that it was a jug of water, which he promptly emptied all over himself, his hips moving in time to the song. I smiled widely.

"Time to get wet, boys!" I heard Jasper yell as he emptied a jug of water over Emmett, who whooped and emptied another jug over himself. **(A/N: if you've seen the film, imagine the wet t-shirt contest in Coyote Ugly, just with Edward, Emmett and Jasper instead of the girls. I have....its well nice ;P)**

They each in turn began dancing, throwing and emptying jugs of water over each other and themselves as they went. I have to admit, Edward looked so hot wet. It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping him on the bar right there and then. I looked behind the bar and saw Keith spraying each of them with the water hose that I had once seen Edward use against a customer.

Just then there was a lull in the song as it built up to the last bridge. Jasper sunk onto his knees, with Edward and Emmett standing on either side of him, holding jugs of water.

"What do you guys say?!" Edward yelled at the crowd and they answered with a huge cheer. He and Emmett whooped and emptied the jugs of water over Jasper. He in turn, whooped and began dancing, still on his knees, flinging his hair, which was now sopping wet and drenching the crowd. They all picked up more jugs of water and continued throwing them at each other. There was more water flowing now that I think I've seen in a river. The attention was on Edward now, with both Emmett and Jasper drenching him completely as he danced. He loved it. I could tell in his eyes and in the grin on his face. I could tell that this was a guy who sincerely loved his job. But then again, when a wet t-shirt contest was the required action on a shift, how could you not. He looked at me and winked again before being doused with more water.

I giggled and looked at my friends. They were all staring. The girls in disbelief and the guys in what looked like jealousy as they watched the three men with impeccable physiques and defined and chiseled muscles soak each other through. I turned my head back to the bar, marvelling in the splendour that was my dripping wet boyfriend. I smiled smugly, knowing that he was mine.

They were running out of water now, and the song was almost over, but they were still attacking Edward with the water. He was now on his knees on the bar, leaning back, shaking his head as Emmett poured water over his face and Jasper soaked his torso even more, earning more and more cheers from the crowd.

The song ended as they ran out of water, stood on the bar and shook themselves down, soaking the closest people to them. Edward flicked his hair out of his face and grinned at me. I couldn't help grinning back. Damn he looked good wet. Note to self: when we finally do _it, _get him in the shower!

I had to admit it, it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

**What a way to introduce your boyfriend eh? ;P  
I love reviews by the way :D**


	12. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE NAMES OF SITES AND BUILDINGS IN THE STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER. LETS JUST SAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT. OH, AND I OWN KEITH AS WELL :D**

**EPOV**

I saw Bella's face as I got up on the bar and poured the first jug of water over myself. It was priceless. The grin that spread over her face as I picked up the water. I have to say I loved it.

We'd been planning this soaking for about a week now, and I wasn't sure what Bella's reaction would be when we did it. But it turned out to be the reaction that I wanted.

Standing there, dripping wet on the bar, I saw her grinning at me, her eyes full of something that I hadn't seen there before. Was that _lust_? I grinned and winked at her again, jumping off of the bar, shaking myself dry.

"Get on downstairs you three!" Keith shouted, laughing. We grinned back, all completely soaking. "Edward. You got your break now." I nodded and looked for Bella in the crowd. I found her and nodded for her to meet me outside. I ran down the stairs to find Emmett and Jasper attacking each other. With what I wasn't quite sure and I didn't really want to know.

"Keith's expecting you upstairs," I told them, grabbing a towel out of my locker and running up the set of stairs that led to the street to meet Bella. When I reached the top of the stairs I found her waiting there with a smile on her face. "Hi." Before saying anything she pulled me down into a passionate kiss.

"Hi," She breathed as we broke apart. I was getting her wet, but she didn't seem to care. I shook my head over her and she squealed, giggling. I rubbed my towel on my head to at least attempt to dry my hair. I knew it wasn't going to work. I was completely and utterly drenched. I think I would have been drier if I'd stood under a waterfall. "You know what?" She asked me, an innocent look in her eyes and I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "You look so hot wet." She giggled and I smiled at her.

"Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she nodded, pulling me down for another kiss. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and I broke the kiss to see six startled adolescents staring at us. I grinned as Bella giggled and leant her head on my chest, pulling away as she realised I was still wet. She pouted at me and I laughed.

"Guys," Bella said, leading me over to the group. "This is Edward. Edward, this is Jess, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike." She told me indicating to each of them when she said their name.

"Pleased to meet you." I said, smiling. The girls were staring at me, something I was used to. The guys were staring too, but they had different expressions in their eyes. Jealousy, perhaps? None of them more so than the last one Bella had pointed out. Mike, was it? He seemed to have jealousy, anger and hate burning from his eyes. I couldn't understand why, I had only just met the guy. Surely he couldn't hate me after I'd only said four words to him. That's something I would have to ask Bella about later.

"Hi," The girl, Jess, said a bit shakily. "So, um, you're Bella's boyfriend?" She asked me, and I nodded, smiling. Bella was grinning now. Obviously her friends being speechless was their way of saying that they approve.

"Bella, love, I have to go back inside now." I told her and she pouted at me. "Come up to the bar." She nodded and smiled, kissing me again. I reluctantly pulled away from her and walked back towards the bar, hearing the girls gasp and start to harrass Bella in whispers as I walked away. I grinned to myself as I descended the stairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairs I started to change. I pulled off my soaked trousers and pulled on a pair of dark blue fitted jeans and a lighter blue fitted vest. Bella would like this one. I knew how much she liked my muscles, not being vain or anything, but she did, and this top clung to my skin, showing off every muscle in my chest and abdomen. Towelling my hair again, I was satisfied that I looked okay, and piling my wet clothes into a plastic bag, I shoved it back into my locker and closed it.

Running up the stairs back into the bar I saw that Emmett and Jasper had mopped the water up and were relatively dry themselves, like me, it was only their hair that was wet. Jazz was up on the bar again, while Emmett was serving.

"You back Eddie?" Emmett called, throwing a bottle of bourbon at Keith's outstretched hand.

"Yeah," I shouted back. "And don't call me Eddie!" I elbowed him as he walked past shouting to Keith that he was going on his break. I grinned knowing that he couldn't do anything to me here. Maybe I would spend the night at Bella's just to be safe. Speaking of which, she had just emerged at the bar, taking her usual place between Alice and Rosalie, smiling at me. Her friends were all gathered around her, debating on what they wanted to drink.

Knowing what the girls wanted I pulled three beers out of the fridge and ripped the tops off with the bottle opener that I had taken off my wet jeans and attached to my dry ones before running up the stairs. I didn't pour any shots yet, as I wanted find out what Bella's friends wanted.

"What can I get you?" I asked the guy, Mike as he was the furthest forward.

"Um," He looked around. "Can I get six beers and six tequila shots." I turned around and grabbed six beers from the fridge lining them up on the bar and ripping the tops off. Next I flipped up nine shot glasses, not forgetting the girls and grabbed the bottle of tequila, twirling it on my fingers with as much expertise as a basketball player would the ball.

"Forty-eight," I told him, as he watched me maneouvre the bottle.

"Yo Chicago! Tequila!" I heard Jasper shout, and I threw him the bottle with ease, taking the money from Mike and handing him the relevant change. They all did their shots at the same time, and I grinned at the face Bella made. She always made the same face, and yet, even though she hated tequila, she still did the shots, each and every time she came in here. To please her friends. Bella was always trying to please people. I smiled at her as I moved onto my next customer, yet again earning the stares of her friends as I twirled the bottles around my fingers.

I heard Mike mutter something that sounded like, "Showoff!" before hearing Bella protest.

"No Mike!" She said, sternly. "That's how they all are. Look," I could imagine that she was gesturing toward Emmett and Jasper, who had now jumped off the bar and was serving again, both of them twirling and flipping the bottles as I was. "See? It's just the way they are here."

"Whatever," I heard him mutter. What the hell was this guys problem? I hadn't done anything to him. I could do if I wanted, but I'd probably get fired and I didn't want that.

The rest of the night passed without incident. People were still whooping about the soaking they got earlier and it made me smile to hear them chat about it. That had been fun. We'd have to do something else along those lines at a later date. I said that to Keith and he agreed, smiling.

Keith allowed Bella, the girls and Bella's friends to stay in the bar while Al ushered everyone else out. Seeing as we were seeing the girls, and the others were Bella's friends he didn't have a real problem with it. I took up my usual spot on the bar and began wiping down the shot glasses. Jasper was clearing some of the tables of the empty beer bottles and glasses that were left there and Emmett was cleaning off the beer glasses that Jasper brought back up to the bar, humming along to the tune that was playing on the now turned down juke box. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was joking and laughing with her friends. Seeing her happy like that made me smile. I could tell that she'd missed them, and would miss them again once they went home.

I placed another shot glass down, and picking up another one, I noticed someone sit on one of the bar stools next to where I was. I looked down to see one of Bella's friends, Ben, I think his name was sitting there.

"You alright?" I asked, turning back to the glass I was cleaning.

"Yeah," He replied. "How do you do it?" He asked suddenly as I put the glass down. Instead of picking up another one I turned to look at him.

"Do what?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"Get up on here? I mean, it's got to be freaky being up there." I smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Yeah, the first couple of times it is. But it's all about your footing. You know how wide the bar is, then you know your limits." I explained and he nodded. "None of us have ever fallen off so we must be doing something right." I chuckled.

"Here you go." Keith sad, placing a wad of cash in front of me. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. Looked at Ben, seeing his eyes go wide.

"What?" I asked, seeing his expression and chuckling.

"How much cash was there?" He looked surprised at the amoun that Keith had given me. I guess to someone not used to seeing that much money in one go it was a lot but I had become used to it by now.

"About three hundred." I said and his jaw dropped, making me grin again as I picked up another glass.

"You made that in one night?" He asked, disbelieving. I nodded and his eyes grew wide.

I looked over to Bella and her friends and saw Mike staring at me again, hate in his eyes. Seriously. What the hell was up with that guy? He seemed to have a real problem with me, and for what reason I had no idea. I noticed that he was standing close to Bella. A little _too_ close if you ask me. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was playing at.

"You okay?" Ben asked, following my gaze. "Oh." He said turning back around to face the bar.

"What's that mean?" I asked looking at him. "What's with the "oh"?"

"Mike." He offered as an explanation. I looked back at the group that was just down the bar. Mike had managed to shift himself so that his arm was practically around Bella now. This guy had better watch his step. I caught Emmett's eye and he nodded. He had seen what Mike was up to as well, as had Jasper from the looks of it. "He's been after Bella since junior year, when she moved to Forks. We all thought it was because she was new, but Mike's never really stopped going after her. We thought that he would get over it once she moved away, but obviously he hasn't."

"Yeah, well. Mike better watch himself around my girlfriend." I snarled, hearing the venom in my own voice.

"She's always knocking him back. I wouldn't worry about it, mate." Ben sounded relaxed but I didn't trust Mike. He had no right to try to get so cosy with my girlfriend. She saw him only as a friend, that much was clear. But it was obvious that he was after something more. And I was going to make damn sure he didn't get it. Bella looked over and saw me looking at them. Smiling she jumped off the stool she had been sat on and bounded over to me and Ben, jumping up on the bar with far more grace than I had ever seen her display. I smiled at her and she placed a swift kiss on my lips.

"What you guys talking about?" She asked looking between Ben and myself.

"Oh nothing really." I said. "You know, guy stuff."

"Uh-huh," She murmured, rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey," I said putting down my shot glass and grabbing her around the waist. "What was that?" She twitched as I moved a finger against her side, knowing exactly where I would get a reaction. "Huh?"

"I said "uh-huh"." She said, grinning at Ben, who was starting to look worried.

"Wrong answer." I whispered in her ear and I began tickling her furiously, not relenting in my grip around her waist. She wriggled with all her might, but she couldn't break free. Her friends and that were laughing at the scene in front of them. Even Jasper, Emmett and Al were laughing, and Keith had a huge grin on his face. He grabbed the shot glasses off of the bar, shooting me a warning look, to which I grinned back.

"Okay, I'm sorry," She squealed through fits of laughter. "I give! I give!" I stopped tickling her and she slumped against my chest. "You are horrible to me Edward Anthony Cullen." She tapped the end of my nose with her index finger and pouted. I laughed and kissed her swiftly.

"All right you lot." Keith said, looking at all of us. "Everywhere's clear. Off you go."

I smiled at Bella and jumped off behind the bar. Bella sat there for a moment and then slid off in the opposite direction. She smiled at me as I walked down the stairs, following Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Edward." Jasper called as I was getting my stuff out of my locker and pulling on my jacket.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"What the hell is going on between you and that guy? He didn't stop glaring at you all night." Jasper shut his own locker and came to stand by mine.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "And the way he was all over Bella after closing. What the hell is up with that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But it seems that I'm going to have to set him straight doesn't it?" I said with a smug smile. Jasper and Emmett nodded at me.

"Right behind you dude."

"Same here."

I closed my locker and we made our way up the stairs to meet up with the others. Bella's friends were all goofing around in the car park, the guys chasing after the girls, all except for Mike, who was standing on his own staring intently at Bella, who was talking to Rose and Alice. I motioned for Jasper to take my bag for a moment as he and Emmett walked over to meet the girls, but I hung back for a minute.

"Mike!" I called and his head snapped towards me. I nodded in the direction of my Volvo and walked over to it, sensing that he was following me. I turned around to meet his hateful stare. "What the hell is this?" I snapped.

He looked taken aback. "What the hell is what?" He spat back.

"This!" I gestured at him. "You coming here, trying to get in with _my girlfriend_?" I emphasised the last two words. "What the hell is that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I think you do." I stepped towards him. "Now listen to me. You better stay away from Bella, or else, you see those two guys over there?" I nodded in the direction of Emmett and Jasper. "They won't hesitate to do a number on you. After I've finished with you that is. You got that?" The only answer I got was another hateful glare. "Good." I walked back over to Bella and the rest of the group, nodding once at Jasper and Emmett. They nodded back and glared at Mike.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Just clearing some things up, that's all." I knew that that answer wasn't enough for her, but she let it go for now. Something for which I was glad. "You guys ready to go?" They all answered in unison.

We made our way over to the cars, Bella handing Emmett the keys to his Jeep on the way. I didn't know who was going in what car. All I knew was that Mike wasn't coming in mine.

In the end I had Bella, Jess, Angela and Ben in my car and the rest had piled into Emmett's Jeep. Legally or not, I didn't know and I didn't to know. I figured that after all these years the less I knew about what Emmett did, the better. It meant that I was less likely to get into trouble.

Jess, Angela and Ben were sat in the back, chatting and laughing about what had happened in the bar tonight, sometimes pausing to ask me inane questions about what it was like to dance on the bar, did I ever get vertigo, had I ever fallen off and the such. I answered their questions politely and after a while, they went back to going over the moves that we had pulled on the bar tonight. Personally I didn't think it was anything special, and after having seen me at work over the last few weeks Bella had stopped really worrying when I got up there, which I was glad of, but to them it seemed amazing. I was enjoying listening to them chatter loudly. They had obviously never been to a bar like Coyote Ugly before and it had thrilled them.

"Oh, one thing, Edward?" Jess said as I pulled up outside the hotel that they were staying at. She had pulled herself up in the seat and was now perched on the edge of it. "What does _Coyote Ugly_ mean?"

I glanced at Bella and she started laughing at the question, because it was one of the exact questions that she had asked me as I'd pulled up outside her apartment block after our first date. I shifted in my seat to find three expectant faces. I smiled at Bella again, who grinned back because she knew what was coming.

"Did you ever wake up sober after a one-night stand, and the person you're next to is layin' on your arm, and they're so ugly, you'd rather chew off your arm than risk wakin' em?" I looked at the three of their faces turn into frowns at the thought. I grinned at Bella again who started giggling. "_That's_ Coyote Ugly."

"That's.....that's gross." Jess stated bluntly. I laughed and nodded at her.

"Well, that's Keith." I tapping on the window alerted us to the fact that the others had pulled up behind us. We called goodbye's as they got out of the car, telling us they'd see us tomorrow.

I glanced at Bella as I pulled away from the hotel and made my way towards my house. "Your place or mine?" I asked her.

"Yours." She said bluntly, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her, concerned.

"What was that about between you and Mike earlier?" She asked bluntly. That was my Bella. Straight to the point.

"I was just clearing something up." I told her, not looking at her.

"That's what you said earlier." She was getting angry now, and I didn't want that.

"Well, it's the truth." I told her. I glanced at her and her expression told me to continue. "I wasn't comfortable with how close he was getting to you after we closed the bar. I could tell that he was trying to worm his way in with you. I just wanted to enlighten him of the situation, that's all." I looked at her again and saw that her expression hadn't changed. "I'm sorry, love."

"What for?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"You're angry." I said bluntly.

"Yes, but not with you." I was confused now. "I'm angry with Mike. He knows that you're my boyfriend and he knows that I'm not interested in him. I never have been and I never will be." She put her hand on top of mine on the steering wheel. I took my hand off the wheel and I took his within it. Bringing the back of her hand to my lips, I placed a kiss on each of her knuckles. "You're the only one I'm interested in." I smiled as I pulled over outside my house, Emmett's Jeep moments behind me.

I turned to look at her and instantly her lips crashed onto mine. Our lips moved in complete synchronicity again. Like they were made for each other and I felt a jolt of electricity come from the contact. I don't know whether she felt it or not but it was something that I wanted to feel over and over again. I felt her tongue brushing against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly, her tongue instantly forcing its way inside. Our tongues danced until I needed to break the kiss for air, something she was not happy about. The moment I did, she pulled my face back to meet hers, in another passionate kiss.

I knew that the others were already inside the house, but I didn't care. All I knew was I had Bella here, now, with me.

"Bella." I murmured against her lips. "We kinda have to go inside, love." She pulled away and pouted at me. I laughed and kissed the end of her nose. "Come on." I got out of my side of the car and walked around to open her door. Closing it when she got out I took her hand and we walked up to the front door, which had been left open by the others.

Walking in, I took my jacket off and hung it up, taking Bella's from her and hanging it up next to mine. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the front room where the others were. It was a nice site. Emmett was sat lounged on one of the sofas with Rosalie lying flat out next to him, and Jasper was lying sideways on the chair, his legs dangling over the side, with Alice's head in his lap. They had put on some soppy romance film that I'd never heard of before. I pulled Bella over to the other couch and sat down, pulling her with me. I laid down and she pressed herself into my chest and intertwined her legs with mine.

Looking around at my friends I saw them all wearing the same expression that I knew was plastered on my face. I kissed Bella on the back of the neck before settling down to watch the movie. She pulled one of my hands off her waist and preceeded to trail soft kisses up and down my thumb and wrist. She had no idea how good that felt.

I smiled to myself, kissed Bella on the back of the neck again and settled down to watch the movie, just thankful that I had Bella there in my arms.

**Got a bit of jealous Edward in that chapter.  
This isn't the last we'll see of Mike, you can count on that much :D  
I love reviews so gimme some and I'll update soon please.**


	13. Good Morning!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I did promise you that I'd update after I'd finished "Saving Edward", so here's another chapter for you :D**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the living room of the boys house. _What am I doing here?_ I wondered and then I remembered lying down on the couch with Edward, settling down to watch a movie and then falling asleep a little less than half way through. I wasn't really bothered though. I didn't have a clue what the movie was, all I knew was that it was from the boy's extensive collection, so I knew that it wasn't likely to be a film that would hold my interest for very long. Especially with Edward lying just beside me.

I looked around at the room to see that none of the others had woken up yet. But then again, had I really expected any of them to be awake? Alice maybe, but Jazz, Em and Rose, not a chance. Emmett and Rosalie were still entwined on the sofa and Alice had climbed into Jasper's lap at some point in the night and they were both curled up in the chair. Boy were those two going to be stiff when they woke up. I shifted and turned my head around so I could see behind me and I saw that Edward was still asleep. I turned myself around fully so I could look at him, and in doing so his arm that was around my waist tensed and held me close to him. It was a subconscious action because his breathing indicated that he was still asleep.

He looked so peaceful. His features were perfect and relaxed, his long eyelashes casting slight shadows underneath his eyes, his hair even more tousled than it normally was. The only thing that was disappointing about watching him sleep was the fact that I couldn't see him gorgeous green eyes. Those eyes that made my breath hitch, and made me go weak at the knees just glancing at them. The eyes that could get me to agree to anything. I loved the way his lips were turned into a slight smile as he slept. He was obviously having or had just had a good dream of some sort. At least I like to think so. I hated to think that he would ever have nightmares.

Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I tried to sit up and detach myself from his grasp, but I found myself unable to do so as his arm tightened around my waist even further. He stirred slightly as I managed to turn myself so that I was lying on my back. This was hard to do because every time I moved, the grasp on my waist would increase ever so slightly, even though it was not enough to hurt me or hinder my breathing in anyway.

"Going somewhere, love?" I heard a sleepy mumble from next to me. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had his eyes half-open and was watching me sleepily, but intently.

"Well, actually, yeah I wanted to get up and stretch a bit." I answered him, placing a soft kiss on the end of his nose, causing him to smile.

"Well," He stretched slightly and I could feel all of the muscles in his chest, stomach and arms flexing. I could barely contain myself at the sensation of his muscles underneath my hands. I had to remember that we were in a living room and _not_ in his bedroom. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." He smiled at me sleepily.

"And why not exactly?" I asked, pouting at him, causing him to laugh at me. I could feel his chest moving as he did so, and I have to say, the muscles in his chest moving against my body felt extremely good. In a way it was relaxing, but in others it was making me feel even more awake than ever.

"Because then I'd have to let you go." He slid his other arm underneath me and hugged me to him even more. "And I don't feel like doing that any time soon."

I sighed, resigning myself to the idea that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. But then again I wasn't really complaining. I was in the arms of a Greek God, able to explore parts of him that I knew that not many, if anybody else had done. I wasn't really sure on how many girlfriends he'd had, but then again, doing what he did as a job, it was bound to be quite a few, even if they weren't from college. That thought scared me a bit. I had only had one other relationship and I hadn't even gone that far with him. We hadn't gone further than kissing so I was a bit inexperienced in that whole area. I would have to talk to Alice and Rose about it later, much to my own chagrin. Even though I would be deeply embarrassed at the fact that I had to ask my friends for advice, I didn't want to make a complete fool out of myself when we finally got to that level in our relationship.

I settled my head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, my head rising and falling with the pattern of his rhythmic breathing. He chuckled as I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, listening to his heart, knowing that, for the moment at least, that it was mine.

"Still going right?" He asked, his voice showing that he was clearly amused. I nodded my head and sighed blissfully again. "Well, that's good to know." I smiled as he kissed me on the top of my head. "What time is it?" He asked and I looked at my watch.

"It's 7:43AM," I groaned and buried my face into his chest, as he chuckled.

"Well I don't think these four are going to be awake any time soon, so do you want to go back to sleep here or we can move into my room." I looked up at him, and he must have seen the slight shock on my face. "No, no, no, I didn't mean.....I meant to sleep. My bed's a lot comfier than the couch." I let out a breath that I didn't realise I had even been holding in. He placed a hand on my cheek lovingly. "I wouldn't ever expect anything from you that you're not ready for." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. What the hell did I do to deserve someone like him?

"Then I vote the bed." I whispered, giggling and he chuckled, kissing me gently on the forehead, running his hands through my hair softly, casuing me to sigh into his chest again. I knew that we were supposed to be meeting my friends at some point today, but at this moment in time I really couldn't bring myself to detach myself from Edward's embrace and find out when. It seemed like too much hassle just to move at the moment.

Before I knew it he had sat up, placed one hand underneath my knees, one under my back, stood up and was carrying me bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom. Lifting me seemed to cause him no effort at all, unless he was just masking it very well, and after seeing his personality flips between college and the bar, I knew that that was a distinct possibilty. I didn't want to risk hurting him at all.

"Hey," I complained, wriggling slightly. "I can walk you know."

"I know." He smiled his crooked smile at me. The one that he knew I couldn't resist and I had a hard time not melting there and then. I turned away from him, so that his smile wouldn't have the usual effect on me and he chuckled again. "I want to carry you. Now, stop wriggling or your face is going to meet the floor." As soon as he said this I stopped my struggling and he grinned. Somehow he managed to open the door, walk through it and close it again before he placed me gently on the bed.

"I'm not going to break you know." I giggled and to prove this point, I grabbed his shirt before he had a chance to straighten up and pulled him on top of me, crushing my lips to his and wrapping my arms around his neck so that he couldn't wriggle free. I heard him chuckle against my lips as he regained his composure and broke the kiss. I pouted at him again and he kissed me lightly on the end of my nose. He broke free of my arms and rolled over onto the bed next to me.

"Did you want something a little comfier to sleep in for the next couple of hours?" He asked and I nodded. My jeans were a little uncomfortable and he rolled off of the bed and handed me the Metallica t-shirt and sweatpants that I had worn the last time to change into. I took them, kissed the bottom of his jaw and walked into the bathroom, to get changed. I quickly changed and folded up my clothes, running my fingers through my hair to try and get it to behave. I gave up pretty soon as it made it clear that there was no way that it was going to cooperate.

I walked back out into Edward's bedroom to find him lying there on the bed, shirtless, wearing a pair of plain black pyjama bottoms. I grinned to myself and crept around the bed. He didn't stir, and I wasn't fully aware of whether or not he knew that I was there or what I was doing. If he did then he made a pretty good show of pretending he didn't. I leaned down over him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and felt him kissing me back. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist, flinging me over him and onto the bed. I giggled when he broke free of my kiss and started to trail kisses up and down my neck, gently sucking on my earlobe on the way back up. I gasped audibly and I felt him smile as he continued to nip, suck and lick my earlobe and in the slight hollow of my jaw.

My hands had somehow found their way into his hair as he made his way down my neck, gently kissing, sucking, licking and nipping at my flesh, earning several more moans and gasps from me as he reached my collarbone. His hands had made their way to my waist and he was gently running his fingers over my stomach and up my sides, tentatively reaching higher and higher underneath my shirt as he went. I felt my heartrate increase as my breathing became harder.

My hands left his hair and made their way down his chest and to his sides. I pulled him on top of my as I began to kiss and bite at his shoulder gently, earning barely audible moans from him. I ran my hands up and down his back, gently pressing my nails into the soft flesh of his back. This earned a slightly louder moan from him and I grinned, pleased that I had found something that gave me that reaction. I moaned again as I felt his fingers gently brush the sensitive flesh of my breast and pulled him up so that I could kiss him again. I brought his face down to meet mine as his hand crept around my back and he held me close to him.

I took this opportunity to push my chest into his as hard as I could as I took him by surprise and flipped him over so that I was on top, straddling him. I grinned against his lips as I broke free and began trailing kisses down his jaw, moving onto his neck and moving slowly and gently down his chest, teasing him cruelly as I went. I slowly pulled myself back up to press my lips to his shoulder, kissing and nipping at his collarbone as I did, just as he had done with me. I heard him moan quietly and I inched my way back up his neck, kissing the underneath of his jaw, slowly and gently. Deciding that he had had enough of that, he took my face in between his hands and pulled my face down to meet his, crushing his lips to mine. I felt his tongue brush against my lip and I parted my lips slightly. I felt his tongue in my mouth almost immediately and I kissed him back with the same amount of force as he was kissing me.

I took his hands in mine and laid them down either side of his head, effectively pinning them there as I sat on top of him, kissing him feverishly. Even though he and I both knew that he could break free of my grasp whenever he felt like it, he never made any move to, leaving his hands and arms where they were underneath mine. _Hmmm,_ I thought. _If I knew that he was going to be this submissive then I would have asked Alice and Rose for some advice in that area._ I could feel myself blushing as that thought passed through my mind. I could really do that, could I? Maybe, maybe not.

We both jumped as someone started banging on the door. From the sounds of it, it could have been Emmett but then there was a small, high-pitched voice that I knew Emmett could only achieve if he was kicked extremely hard in the family jewels.

"EDWARD! BELLA! Don't think we don't know what you're doing in there!" Alice cried as I heard Rosalie giggling and Emmett and Jasper laughing. We both looked at the door and then back at each other and started laughing.

I kissed Edward passionately before I slid off of him and lay down on the bed.

"Ed! Get your ass out here, before I have to come in and drag you out!" Emmett yelled. Edward looked confused. He obviously didn't understand what Emmett would need to talk to him about, but he slid off of the bed anyway, went over to his drawers and took out a plain dark blue t-shirt that was in one of them.

Walking over to me, he obviously saw my disappointed expression as he leaned down and kissed me passionately once more, placing his hands either side of my face as my hands made their way to his hair. He broke away and smiled at me. "Later." He whispered and I smiled at him.

Watching him as he walked out of the room, I couldn't help but grin to myself.

_Later, indeed._ I thought as Alice and Rose bounded into the room after Edward had left, grins on their faces.

I would be holding him to that.

**I'm sorry for having to make you guys wait for so long for a new chapter of this story but I really wanted to finish "Saving Edward" before I updated on this one.  
I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.  
Please review and lemme know. :D**


End file.
